Flechas Carmesíes
by Jenny Acthenz
Summary: Quizá bastaba con decir adiós, que de tu boca jamás hubiera salido una palabra de aliento. Ahora, en años que me parecieron días… tú has hecho una vida con ella, son felices. Yo no puedo quedarme esperando a que cambies, yo tengo que alejarme de ti… con a
1. Prólogo

¡Hola!, lectoras, lectores y personas en general. Vengo el día de hoy a dejarles un FanFic escrito, obvio, por mí. Espero que sea de su agrado este FanFic de InuYasha, hacia tiempo que no escribía nada... bueno, nada no es exactamente la palabra adecuada, pero bueno, quiero decir que ya hacia tiempo había dejado esto de los fanfics por falta de tiempo.

Pero bueno, dejando todo esto a un lado, les dejo este FanFic titulado...

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

**FLECHAS CARMESÍES  
by Jenny Acthenz**

**Prólogo**

_Días empiezan y días terminan, pero cómo saber si van o vienen. Tontas ahora parecen estas preguntas; tan tontas que son difíciles de responder. Es como preguntar por qué los pájaros vuelan y los peces nadan… _

_Parecen sólo molestos recuerdos que asaltan mi mente cada vez que cierro los ojos, pero más allá de que sea molesto; es irritante, porque no sé ni siquiera quién eres…_

_Y cada que intento recordar me atacan horribles dolores de cabeza que me dejan tirada en el suelo, en cualquier parte a cualquier hora._

_Y aún más insoportable, es que parece que a mi señor no le agrada para nada que intente recordar algo, no me permite que entre a esa habitación, ni siquiera se molesta en cuidarme o en preguntarme si estoy bien cada vez que me despierto sobresaltada por las noches…_

_Pareciera como si no me quisiera… yo recuerdo, bueno, una vez que perdí la memoria, recuerdo que él me trataba muy bien, con gentileza, con amor y ternura…parecía que me protegería contra todo lo que pudiese lastimarme._

_Pero desde que comencé con pesadillas y mis horribles dolores de cabeza, ya ni siquiera se toma la molestia de siquiera voltearme a ver a la cara… es como si no existiera para él._

_No lo entiendo, si no me quiere, ¿para qué me tiene aquí? ¿Por qué no me deja ir?_

_Simples tonterías son las que se me ocurren a mí… sé perfectamente que algo busca, que algo quiere de mí… pero por más que intento recordar… no hay nada en mi mente, excepto esos abruptos y borrosos sueños._

_Pero quién rayos iba a pensar que en un día nublado el sol saldría para mí. Al menos eso parecía hasta que la tinta manchó la carta que con tanto esmero había redactado…_

_Pero que tontería, escribirle a alguien a quien no conoces y lo peor, que ni siquiera sabes si existe. _

_Aunque estoy segura de que al menos ahora en mis sueños eres real… si tan sólo pudiese darte la carta, esta carta que ahora guardo bajo mi almohada, esperando a que llegues a mi sueño y la tomes de mis manos…_

_Y con un beso, logres despertarme de este día que termina y empieza, que empieza y termina…_

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

* * *

Hola!!, pues espero y les guste este fanfic ^^!!! jejejeje, ah bueno... por el momento tengo algunos capítulos listos... y bueno espero que me alcanzen hasta que pueda terminar con el siguiente capítulo, es que entre la prepa y la entrada a la universidad se me va todo el tiempo.. bueno espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios ^^ oks... nos leemos!! adiós OuO!!


	2. Cuando los ángeles vuelan

**Capítulo I ****  
****by Jenny Acthenz**

**Cuando los ángeles vuelan**

"_Vivir no es sólo existir, sino existir y crear, saber gozar y sufrir y no dormir sin soñar. Descansar, es empezar a morir"_  
_Gregorio Marañón (1887-1960) Médico y escritor español._

—Ángeles… —susurró la miko entre sueños— llévame contigo… mi ángel…  
—Kagome… —dijo el pequeño kitsune levantándose de donde estaba— ¿estás despierta? —y se le quedó mirando comprobando que realmente estaba dormida.  
—Qué extraño… —dijo Shippo rascándose la cabeza— oye Miroku, Kagome esta hablando dormida —dijo divertido.  
—Shippo deja de molestar —interrumpió Inuyasha sin apartar la vista de Kagome  
—Bueno, hum, Sango que te parece si vamos por algo de agua al río… —dijo mirando ahora a la exterminadora  
—Eh, claro… ¿vienes Shippo? —dijo con claras intenciones la exterminadora  
—Ah… está bien —dijo sin opción alguna el kitsune.

Todos salieron de la pequeña cabaña en dirección al arroyo, bueno, todos a excepción de Inuyasha y Kagome quien aún s e encontraba dormida…

—Inuyasha —susurró nuevamente la miko.  
—Que tantas tonterías dices Kagome —dijo en susurros el hanyou, que aunque se negara a admitirlo… le encantaba que Kagome dijera su nombre… y aún más le encantaba la idea de que al parecer estaba soñando con él…  
—No… no te vayas —se estremeció en sueños y apretó aún más los ojos— no me dejes Inuyasha….  
—…. — Vaya si aquello hacia que se le saliera el corazón… cómo rayos podía soñar que él la dejaba— aquí estoy Kagome —dijo tiernamente tomando su mano entre las suyas.  
—Por qué… ¡¡no lo hagas!! —gritó exaltada la chica, quien inmediatamente se levantó quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Inuyasha.  
—Kagome… —dice sorprendido y con un evidente sonrojo.  
— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —digo molesta antes de lanzarme a los brazos de Inuyasha.  
— ¿Por qué hice qué? —dice sin entender nada, aunque claro, abrazándome de inmediato.  
—Eh… nada —digo algo atontada— olvídalo sólo fue un sueño —digo separándome de él y mostrándole una de esas sonrisas que sólo son para él.  
— ¡Feh! —bufó soltándome— bueno, será mejor que te prepares porque nos iremos antes del atardecer —dijo saliendo de la cabaña.  
— ¡Ah! Está bien —me sacudo las cobijas de encima y salgo en dirección al arroyo para llenar las botellas con agua.

_Qué extraño sueño… ángeles… Inuyasha era un lindo ángel —pero que cosas pensaba_— hum… aunque no podría asegurar que fuera un ángel, me pregunto si los demonios pueden ser ángeles, porque está claro que los ángeles pueden llegar a ser demonios, por qué no al revés_ —que tonta se había estrellado con un árbol _— ¡Auch! Eso dolió —dijo sobándose pues se había dado un feo golpe.  
—Jajajajaja —se escuchó una risa macabra— pero que divertida es Señorita Kagome —esa voz… era, ¿era Naraku?  
—¡¡Kagome!! —gritó agitadamente el hanyou posicionándose enfrente de mí.  
—Inuyasha —digo aliviada para luego ver como todo el grupo se reunía— chicos —digo sonriente.  
—Ya despertaste Kagome —dijo Shippo saltando a mis brazos  
—Srta. Kagome —saludó Miroku  
—Kagome-chan —dijo Sango bajando de Kirara

Mientras nos saludábamos, Naraku se me quedaba viendo descaradamente, con una mirada maníaca que, la verdad, daba miedo; entonces un sudor frío corrió por mi cuello, fue entonces cuando lo miré a los ojos… esos ojos que tenían una extraña mezcla de ansiedad, dolor, ira, deseo, muerte… esos ojos los había visto en mi sueño. Ahora recordaba el inicio de aquél sueño que noche tras noche me volvía loca.

A él era a quien le decía "Mi señor", estoy segura de eso… esos ojos son los mismos. De pronto siento como mi corazón comienza a latir frenéticamente, y no es porque esté emocionada ni asustada, es por él… que rayos me está haciendo. Inuyasha has que se detenga.

—Kagome… —dice con repulsivo deseo— que mala niña eres… no debes salir de tu habitación —dice clavando aún más sus ojos en mí.  
—Maldito… ¡¡cierra la boca!! —le grita furioso Inuyasha— ¡¡Bakuriuha!! —parece que dará en el blanco pero…  
—Jajajajaja —ríe frenético, casi haciéndole eco a los latidos de mi corazón— Kagome, tú vienes conmigo —se acerca rápidamente hacia mí.  
—Srta. Kagome —me llama Miroku quién intenta hacer uso de su Agujero Negro— No puedo usar el agujero negro sí la Srta. Kagome se encuentra tan cerca —escuché como se daba explicaciones, tal vez, intentando hacerme entender que me alejara.  
—¡¡Kagome!! —escuché su voz que sonaba estrangulada.

Quería ver que sucedía a mí alrededor, pero mis ojos no se podían apartar de aquél par de escarlatas ojos que me miraban fijamente. Ahora recordaba el aura que se sentía en mis sueños, como s i fuera un campo de energía, efectivamente era un campo de energía lo que hacía que sintiera todo esto.

Tal parecía que en cualquier momento terminaría tirada en aquélla espesa vegetación; aunque ninguno de ellos parecía moverse para intentar ayudarme… qué les pasa. Ahora intento ver el rostro de Inuyasha, pero lo único que alcanzo a ver es una borrosa imagen de su rostro desfigurado por el terror y la furia que sentía en aquél instante.

—Kagome… mi Kagome —repitió una vez más Naraku, qué rayos le pasaba— Jajajajaja acaso no te acuerdas de los buenos momentos que hemos pasado —me preguntó con fingida tristeza— No recuerdas que todas las noches vengo a visitarte…

Esto último dejo a todos boquiabiertos, en sus rostros se reflejaba incredulidad, quizá un poco más que la que reflejaba el mío… es que acaso se refería a los constantes sueños que había estado teniendo con él.

Por qué ahora es que recordaba completamente mis sueños… me parecían ahora tan reales. Su cara… la forma en que me trataba, y después el casi confinamiento al que me tenía sometida en una enorme habitación.

En un instante ya lo tenía enfrente de mí, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos… de pronto todo se volvió borroso, una luz nos envolvió a él y a mí. Era algo aterrador el tener a aquél monstruo frente a mí; y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera podía moverme, ni siquiera hablar… y ahora parecía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Siento que estoy en una completa inconsciencia, ahora tan sólo escuchó murmullos, murmullos que antes fueron gritos que me llamaban, eran las voces de mis amigos. Quería contestarles, quería purificar al monstruo que tenía frente a mí, pero no podía hacer nada; una vez más era tan sólo un estorbo para todos mis amigos, para Inuyasha…

De verdad quería luchar, quería salir de esa espesa bruma, pero lo único que conseguía era hundirme más y más. Quisiera, quisiera ser valiente, quisiera ser más fuerte… pero bien dicen que con querer no se arreglan todo. Debí haberme esforzado cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Pero no todo estaba mal… ahora ya no escuchaba nada, estaba en las nubes. Todo era tan hermoso, parecía más un sueño, uno de esos sueños de los que jamás quisieras despertar… ahí encontré otra vez a mis amigos, pero algo estaba mal, porque aunque sabía que Inuyasha estaba ahí no lograba ver su rostro, corría tras él pero nunca lo lograba alcanzar.

Parecía que habían pasado semanas, aunque realmente tan sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas. Al fin había despertado, bueno al menos eso parecía, aunque este lugar es exactamente igual al que se encontraba en mi sueño, esa enorme habitación en donde estaba atrapada, sin nadie que pudiese ayudarme.

Nuevamente sola y desprotegida, no, yo no era una tonta que no podía protegerse sola… sólo necesito ponerme a pensar en algún plan para salir de éste endemoniado lugar, es probable que tardaré un buen rato, pero lo lograré.

Porque te quiero ver, necesito verte…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEW'S:**

Karina Natsumi: Muchas gracias por darme el primer review para este fanfic, en esta página ^w^!! aunque realmente no dices mucho, más que LINDO XD jejeje no importa.. igual te lo agradezco mucho ^w^!!! en fin ya que tengo un review.. pues pongo el primer capítulo ^w^!! espero que es guste... nos vemos

¡¡saiosaio!!


	3. Siéntete tranquila, ya estoy aquí

**Capítulo II  
by Jenny Acthenz**

**Siéntete tranquila, ya estoy aquí**

"_Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único". Agatha Christie (1891-1976) Novelista inglesa_

Nuevamente sola y desprotegida, no, yo no soy una tonta que no puede protegerse sola, sólo necesito ponerme a pensar en algún plan para salir de este endemoniado lugar, es probable que tardaré un buen rato, pero lo lograré.

Porque te quiero ver, necesito verte…

—Kagome, cariño, ya despertaste ¡qué alivio! —mi madre me está hablando. Pero esto no es real, estoy segura que se trata de un sueño… uno de los muchos recuerdos de mi infancia.

De pronto abro los ojos y me levanto bruscamente, ya no estoy con mi madre, ni en la habitación de mis pesadillas. Ahora me encuentro en un bosque bastante tétrico; tal vez sea el pánico, pero siento que alguien me está observando, unos profundos ojos, pero no hay nada, tan sólo estoy yo y la espesa penumbra a mi alrededor.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —mi voz se pierde en el sordo silencio, también intento localizar la presencia de alguien más por aquí, pero no hay nadie— no puede ser… ¿acaso todo lo que ocurrió anteriormente fue un sueño? no, la pelea con Naraku, estoy segura que fue real.

Mis palabras se pierden en el aire, mientras mis ojos parece que comienzan a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad; y la verdad es que el bosque no parece tan tenebroso una vez que se ve más o menos bien.

Ahora miro el hermoso cielo lleno de luminosas estrellas, aunque éstas no son mucho comparadas con la hermosura de la luna, una muy bonita luna menguante…

—¡¡Ah!! —que horror, una serpiente pasó sobre mi pie— ¡largo de aquí! —le grito a la serpiente— será mejor que me mueva de aquí, ¿pero hacia dónde?

Ahora hay más silencio, debe ser porque los grillos se han callado… estoy sola en un escalofriante lugar — genial lugar para morir —pero que tonta, no es momento de pensar esas cosas, debo encontrar una manera de salir de aquí— bueno, pero ya es muy de noche, creo que me quedaré aquí hasta que amanezca… —creo que estaré bien bajo este gran árbol— vaya, se parece al árbol del tiempo hummm —me siento bajo el árbol y mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse.

Escucho el canto de las aves, ya ha amanecido, mis brazos están adormecidos por dormir sentada y apretando mis piernas.

—Hummm… bueno, menos mal que ya no tuve esa pesadilla —me quedo pensativa, me estiro y miro el cielo azul— qué extraño es todo esto, no hay presencia de alguien o algo más por aquí.

En este lugar lo único que se escucha aparte de los cantos de las aves es el sonido de mi respiración; no por mucho, puesto que me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar, sin siquiera saber cual dirección he tomado.

Mis pasos se vuelven menos firmes conforme comienza a oscurecerse; todo el camino he estado pensando en mis amigos, en mi familia… es que me siento tan sola, siento que en cualquier momento podría caer rendida y morir aquí mismo; bueno, la verdad es que estoy siendo demasiado paranoica ya que sólo han transcurrido dos días desde el día en que desperté en este lugar.

Han pasado horas, y las horas se han convertido en días… todo el bosque es igual, ahora estoy escuchando una cascada ¿una cascada?, me acerco con paso rápido y me detengo en seco al comprobar que realmente hay una cascada frente a mí.

— ¡Ah qué bien! —deseaba tanto poder darme un buen baño; el sonido de mi voz se me hace extraño, no es raro teniendo en cuenta que no he hablado en más de dos días— Jajajajaja —una repentina risa se apodera de mi por unos segundos—bien, ya…. —me rió de mi misma otra vez y comienzo a caminar hacia la cascada; mientras camino me voy desasiendo de mi ropa… lo hago sin pensar y en un momento ya estoy dentro del agua, está helada pero no importa…

—Me pregunto ¿dónde estarán los otros? —no seas tonta Kagome, cómo saber en dónde están , si ni siquiera yo sé en dónde estoy— es verdad —me sumerjo una vez más en el agua— hay algo aquí abajo, una luz… ¿Qué será? —me acerco más y más, de pronto parece que me encuentro dentro de un remolino, siento que me succiona y yo ya no tengo aire en mis pulmones.

Todo lo que hago es en vano, la corriente me lleva y yo dejo que me guíe; siento que he caído, es tierra, ¿pero cómo? Un momento ¿esto es pasto? ¿Flores? —inconscientemente llega a mis pulmones aire y con este la singular fragancia de los cerezos.

Alguien se acerca, siento que me observa, pero no logro moverme, estoy totalmente paralizada; tal vez y esto tan sólo es un sueño, tal vez me resbalé y me pegué en la cabeza antes de llegar siquiera a la cascada.

Siento que, supongo la misma persona, me toma en sus brazos, no sin antes envolverme en una fina tela. El olor de esta tela me resulta muy familiar, pero no logro distinguir de quien es…

Que vergüenza, esta persona me había visto desnuda, pero que tonta, como se me había ocurrido ir a investigar mientras estaba nadando desnuda… ¡¡que horror!!

—Creo que te has enfermado —escucho hablar a la persona, pero no puedo reconocer si es un hombre o una mujer— no, tu temperatura es normal —dijo una vez quito su mano de mi frente.

Ahora comienza a caminar, conmigo entre sus brazos, ¿será una mujer o un hombre?, quien quiera que fuese, tenía un olor familiar, pero no recordaba de donde me resultaba familiar, tal vez y sólo fuera el olor de los cerezos que se encontraban, al parecer, en todo alrededor de nosotros.

Me siento tan cansada, no sé porque, si he estado casi o más de un día dormida… tal vez y sea porque casi muero ahogada. Lucho por quedarme despierta, pero mi cansancio es mucho más fuerte que yo y lentamente mis pensamientos comienzan a caer en el silencio…

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
································································································································································································································

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ^^!! muchas gracias por leer!! y aquí respondo el review que me ha dejado Lis!! ^w^!!

**Hi Hi!! Lis ^w^!!** bueno pues muchas gracias por el hermoso review!!, pues que te puedo decir, creo que se aclarará un poco sobre lo de la pareja... ahh bueno no sabes la alegría que me dio abrir mi correo y lo primero ke veo fue el correo diciendome que tenía un nuevo review!! muchas gracias ^w^!! bien bien!! me alegras de verdad ^w^!! jejeeje...

Enn fin espero que te agrade este capítulo y que sigas leyendo el fanfic...

abrazos de oso para tí XD!!

**¡¡saiosaio!!**

**Jenny Acthenz**


	4. Años sin Luz

**Capítulo III  
by Jenny Acthenz**

**Años sin luz**

_"Hemos olvidado que nuestra única meta es vivir y que vivir lo hacemos cada día y que en todas las horas de la jornada alcanzamos nuestra verdadera meta si vivimos... Los días son frutos y nuestro papel es comerlos"._  
_Jean Giono (1895-1970) Escritor francés_

Comienzo a despertar, abro mis ojos y lo primero que siento son unas manos extrañas sobre la tela que llevo puesta. Parpadeo un par de veces para que mis ojos se acostumbren a la intensidad de la luz solar. Segundos después me doy cuenta de que esta persona me observa, lleno de curiosidad, pero con un atisbo de pena en su mirar. Era además, una mirada llena de inocencia con una extraña mezcla de suspicacia. Era de la clase de miradas que rara vez llegas a encontrar, al menos… fuera de la de un niño.

Su andar era rítmico y llevaba un trote grácil, su cabellera era negra, lacia y corta, a decir verdad era un chico bastante extraño… ciertamente no parecía pertenecer a la era Sengoku. Más bien parecía un modelo, de esos que desfilan en las pasarelas…

Un momento… me había dejado llevar por la familiar mirada de éste chico y había olvidado el porque me encontraba en aquélla situación, yo había despertado en un bosque desconocido y me había adentrado en él, hasta llegar a una cascada donde me sumergí y vi una luz brillante… y ahora me encontraba en brazos de un desconocido.

Instantáneamente mi cuerpo reaccionó y se puso tenso, luego me sacudí y caí de sentón en el frío pasto. Lo cual me costó un buen golpe en el trasero, fue un trabajo levantarme… parecía que mis piernas también habían estado durmiendo.

Aunque el chico que tenía al lado también tenía algo de culpa, pues esa mirada me recordaba a alguien… esa clase de mirada que te intimida pero que a la vez había una increíble inocencia en la misma.

No dejaba de mirarme sorprendido, sin embargo parecía también que intentaba no burlarse de mí… eso me recordó aún más a Inuyasha, ese seño fruncido intentando no soltar la carcajada.

Entonces después de lo que parecieron horas, me extendió la mano para que me pusiera de pie, yo dudé de él un momento… que tal si era no sé, algún aliado de Naraku u otro enemigo desconocido, aunque a fin de cuentas terminé extendiéndole mi mano para que me ayudase a levantarme.

Aunque seguí con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos, mirándolo con recelo. Él sin embargo se limitó a mostrarme una sonrisa, si bien no era la más simpática que había visto en mi vida, obtuvo lo que al parecer intentaba… que no le tuviera miedo.

—… —otro momento de silencio, no sabía que decir… lo único que se me ocurrió fue— gracias —y un aplastante silencio le siguió.

Él tan sólo volvió a hacer una gesto de sonrisa, un instante después volvió la cabeza hacia el bosque que nos flanqueaba… ¿acaso había escuchado algo? o simplemente se trataba de un acto inconsciente.

Cualquiera que fuese la razón en su rostro se vio reflejada una extraña mirada… con algo de culpa. Instintivamente voltee a ver a dónde se dirigía exactamente su mirada. Al ver a quién observaba, me dio un vuelco el corazón, no exactamente por alegría… si no que porque al fin encontraba a alguien conocido…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le habló frívolamente al chico, sin siquiera reparar en mi presencia— te mandó tu padre… ¿no es así?

—… Sí —dijo con respeto, como si se tratase de su madre.

— Quiero que te vayas a la casa… —dijo haciendo un ademán con la cabeza— ahora.

— Ya voy… —el muchacho simplemente ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia mí y se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se perdió entre los enormes árboles.

Ella estaba en silencio, al parecer esperó a que el chico hubiese avanzado lo suficiente… aquello era un lío en mi cabeza, que rayos tenía que ver ella en todo esto, qué tenía que ver el padre del muchacho… y ¿qué era ella del chico para que la tratase de esa forma?

Pero la verdad era que no planeaba aventurarme a hablar con ella… no quería, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Había sido una gran desilusión el ver que la persona que estaba ahí no era Inuyasha… nuevamente momentos en silencio, volteó a verme con ojos que al parecer indicaban un completo malestar por el hecho de que yo estuviese aquí y ahora.

— Parece que por fin haz aparecido Kagome —pronunció mi nombre con tono mordaz— pero, haznos un favor y lárgate de aquí…

Eso fue bastante horrible, incluso viniendo de ella, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y un viento frío rodeó todo el lugar, unas pisadas se escucharon no muy lejos de ahí… yo no quería escuchar lo que ella decía, pero su voz resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez dejándome sin escapatoria.

Un nuevo tintineo de la copa de un árbol llamó mi atención… una sombra se divisaba a unos cincuenta metros de donde yo me encontraba, mi corazón se detuvo un instante y después, más parecía el ritmo de tambores que el de un corazón, mi corazón estaba como loco, sabiendo que pronto tendría enfrente a ese chico de hermosas orejas de perro.

— Kagome —susurró y sus susurros se los llevó el viento.

Lentamente se acercó, la miró a ella y me miró a mí… su cara se lleno de arrugas en la frente a causa de la frustración. Inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia ella y le dijo:

—… Kikyo —ella lo observó a reserva de lo que planeaba decirle— podrías… ¿podrías darme un momento? —le preguntó con un tono de voz que no logré identificar.

Ella simplemente frunció un poco la boca, pero no dijo nada más, se volvió y caminó lentamente… su larga cabellera larga y lacia se movía con gracia a causa del viento que comenzaba a disminuir, su andar era delicado y a la vez infundía temor. Era de la clase de chicas que se saben hermosas, fuertes, inteligentes… de la clase de chicas populares.

— Kagome… —pronunció nuevamente mi nombre, me había perdido por completo durante el lapso en que Kikyo se fue y en el que Inuyasha me llamó— mi Kagome —dijo y avanzó más rápido quedando a unos pasos de mí… sin pensarlo me abrazó y yo a él.

— Inuyasha —al fin, al fin estaba entre sus brazos— Inuyasha… —mi voz sonó extraña, con dolor y alegría reunidos en una misma palabra.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó examinándome de arriba abajo— perdóname Kagome… yo, yo tuve la culpa, de haber sabido que esto… —comenzaba a culparse por lo que decidí intervenir.

— Nada de eso Inuyasha… tu no tienes la culpa de lo que sea que haya ocurrido… no la tienes —dije mirándolo a la cara, pero él simplemente apartó la mirada— ¿qué pasa? —pregunté casi en susurros.

Él no me respondió y el pánico comenzó a sembrarse en mi interior… por qué no quería verme a la cara, qué había ocurrido durante los días que había desaparecido.

— Kagome —suspiró y me miró, aunque evitando mi mirada— sabes… ¿sabes cuánto tiempo desapareciste?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, yo no tenía ganas de recordar los malos momentos que había pasado sin él… tan sólo pensarlo me traía de nuevo ese amargo sabor a soledad.

— y… ¿y los demás? —quise cambiar de tema, pero él volvió a suspirar esperando a que le respondiera—… yo… yo no lo sé, un par de días tal vez —busqué su mirada, pero nuevamente me evadió.

Una sonrisa llena de tristeza se formó en su rostro, y no era precisamente risa lo que salía de sus labios… me soltó y se tapó con una mano los lamentos que salían de su boca.

— Inuyasha, Inuyasha qué tienes —no entendía el porque de su reacción, intenté tomarle el rostro entre mis manos pero él simplemente apartó su cara— Inuyasha mírame —le dije apretando la mandíbula, no podía creer que después de todo eso él no quisiera verme y eso me dolía, me dolía demasiado.

Por un momento todo se calló y por fin me miró a la cara. Su seño estaba fruncido en una mueca de pura amargura.

— Quieres saber por qué no quiero mirarte a la cara —dijo con voz gélida y con nuevamente con tono amargo— la razón es porque yo, yo hice algo de lo que nunca me perdonaré y no espero que tú lo hagas… —ese tono de voz, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, siempre lo utilizaba cuando hablaba de algo realmente serio… y nunca, nunca lo había empleado conmigo— yo… hum —soltó un suspiro y miró hacia un árbol— ¿te gustaría sentarte? —me preguntó, supe que solamente para ganar tiempo.

— No… gracias —dije casi sin voz, algo extraño había ocurrido durante el tiempo en que me ausenté y no tenía ni la menor idea de que era, él simplemente me ignoró y se dirigió hacia el árbol—Inuyasha —dije entre un tonto sollozo, que en aquél momento no tenía lugar— Inuyasha alto, dime que es lo que ocurrió…

— Será mejor que te sientes… —tal parece que pensaba que me iba a convencer, pero no, yo quería saber que rayos había ocurrido, y lo quería saber ya.

— Que no —dije apretando a un más la mandíbula.

Él sabía que yo era una terca, por lo que extrañamente decidió no seguir con el intento de convencerme para que me sentase.

— Bien… —soltó otro suspiro y dio la vuelta hacia mí, respiró profundamente y me miró a la cara—te diré, te diré lo que sucedió… tú Kagome, tú no desapareciste por unos días como piensas —se detuvo y miró mi expresión, que al parecer era de desconcierto—en el momento en que Naraku llegó y te mandó a esa dimensión, desde ese instante hasta el día de hoy han transcurrido nada más y nada menos que quinientos años —volvió la mirada hacia mí.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que cuál era mi expresión y la verdad era que no me importaba, esto si que era una idea descabellada, el hecho de que yo hubiese desaparecido por quinientos años era una locura. Tan sólo habían transcurrido unos días desde que había despertado en aquél estúpido bosque. Además, si así fuese yo estaría muerta, ya no existiría rastro de mí, pero aquí estaba e Inuyasha estaba tal y como lo recordaba…

— Qué… qué —ahora me daba cuenta, la ropa, la ropa— qué le hiciste a tu haori a tu ropa —la desesperación obviamente llegó hasta mis pupilas— sabes que esto es una horrible broma —dije riendo distraídamente.

Él me miraba de reojo pero con algo de preocupación, quizás pensó que me estaba volviendo loca, lo cual no estaba tan alejado de la realidad. Era extraño, yo no era una persona que entrará en crisis emocionales de la nada, esto realmente estaba mal.

— Kagome, mírame —genial ahora era él quien quería que lo mirara.

— Para qué —pregunté sin de verdad querer escuchar la respuesta— tú no eres Inuyasha, debes ser alguna marioneta de Naraku, y esto, seguramente aún me encuentro en el bosque… o mejor aún, esto es un tonta pesadilla que ocurrió por comer demasiado antes de dormir —dios realmente comenzaba a asustarme yo misma de mis delirios.

— Kagome, escúchame —no tenía que pedirlo, pues su voz en aquél momento era algo de lo que necesitaba para sentirme a salvo— sé que esto es extraño, pero piénsalo, esto es real esto no es un sueño.

— Y ¿por qué no habría de ser un sueño? mejor dicho una pesadilla

— Porque esto es real, porque yo soy real, y porque créeme que tú tienes una limitada imaginación en tus sueños —dijo como recordando alguna tontería que seguramente había dicho durante mis sueños— ¿estás bien?

— Lo estoy —le contesté secamente, no me había agrado que dijera que tenía escasa imaginación. Él sin embargo no parecía intentar bromear en ningún momento.

— Tengo que decirte algo más —aún había más esto era insoportable, que podría ser peor que haber perdido tanto tiempo y que él se comportara de manera tan extraña— verás… cuando tú desapareciste, yo… —me arrepentía de lo que había dicho, esa cara y el tono de voz no me habían agradado en absoluto— yo… los muchachos y yo comenzamos a buscarte una vez Naraku se escapó… pero, pasamos días, noches tras noches buscándote, y no encontramos rastro de ti…habías desaparecido, no sabía que hacer Kagome, no lo sabía —sus manos se convirtieron en puños y temblaba, temblaba demasiado— si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido antes, si tan sólo no me hubiera dejado segar por el dolor… yo, perdóname Kagome —terminó por decir y mostrarme su rostro deformado por la desolación.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, un extraño sentimiento e reconocimiento y negación inundó mis sentidos. Esta extraña sensación ya la había sentido anteriormente pero no lograba descifrar de qué parte de mi vida había sido. Todo en mi mente era una burbuja de humo, una burbuja que crecía con cada soplido lleno de palabras y hechos que yo no tenía la menor idea que existían.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi Hi!!**

Ahhh bueno aquí vengo a dejarles el segundo capítulo de este fanfic, espero que les guste y que dejen sus hermosos comentarios ^w^!!!  
ahora a responder los reviews que llegaron ^w^!!

**Chie Abi: **Hola!!! muchas pero muchas gracias por el review!!, significa mucho para mí ^w^!! y bueno, en este capítulo ya se a aclarado quién es el que rescató a Kagome... y bueno que sorpressa no??... al menos yo me llevé una sorpresa cuando lo escribí XD jejejeje, en fin muchas gracias por leer este fanfic... espero que este capítulo haya resuelto más dudas de las que creó XD jejeje oks!!! nos vemos ¡¡saiosaio!!

**Sumiko-chan:** Hola!!!!! que alegría haber recibido otro review más ^w^!!! jejejejeje como he dicho antes, significa mucho para mí el que dejen review ^e^!! bueno bueno... en fin jajajajajja seeee... ideas locas que se me ocurrieron en medio de la clase de Estética XD jajajaja, por eso está medio marciano el comienzo, pero naaaa la verdad es que por el momento aún no pienso hacer un KagomeXNaraku ... ohmm aún no entiendo bien la personalidad de Naraku XD jajaja, pero bueno... más adelante quizzá y haga uno de estos dos. Y perdón por causarte un dolor de cabeza u_u!! jejeej espero que este no lo haga, en fin nos vemos ¡¡saiosaio!!

En fin me despido, muchas gracias por los reviews!! que quiero que sepan que los leo con gran emoción ^w^!!! seeep seep!!, bueno muchas gracias... nos vemosss

**¡¡saiosaio!!**

**Jenny Acthenz**


	5. Mírame

**Capítulo IV ****  
****by Jenny Acthenz**

**_........................................_........................................_ **

**Mírame**

_"Por fin empezaba a superar nuestra separación y por fin empezaba a aceptar que nunca serás mío, que tienes otra pareja.... Pero hoy me has sonreído y has estropeado todo" Anónimo._

—... —silencio y más silencio, era lo único que se escuchaba en aquél lugar.  
— Kagome, perdóname —me dijo... intentó tomarme de los hombros y abrazarme, pero simplemente yo me alejé— Kagome por favor por favor no me hagas esto —me dijo con un nudo en la garganta—, ya te he pedido perdón, te dije lo que dije, y ni siquiera me puedes ver a la cara —dijo algo enojado e indignado.  
— Perdón... no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal —dije sabiendo lo que sentía en aquél momento— pero, no me pidas que no me enoje, que no me sienta como me siento ahora... porque eso sería muy cruel de tu parte —dije levantando la vista para verlo a los ojos.

Él tan sólo se quedó en silencio al igual que yo, mientras una silenciosa lágrima recorría mi mejilla... aquél día si que había empeorado a cada segundo y no sabía como detenerlo. El viento soplaba, lo que le daba a la escena un toque aún más desolado.

Y al fin, el cansancio por aquélla cosas venció a mis pies y me dejé caer de rodillas... causando que Inuyasha extendiera sus brazos para intentar detenerme, aunque era en vano ya que se encontraba, al igual que yo, en una especie de shock...

Las palabras se anudaban en mi garganta, impidiendo que salieran, era ridículo quedarme ahí por mucho más tiempo, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza... no podía y no quería permanecer más tiempo allí.

No es que la presencia de Inuyasha me incomodara, si no que era el hecho de que ya no había prácticamente nada que me atara a aquélla época, él era la única razón que tenía para continuar en aquél lugar... bueno y el hecho de que tenía que recolectar la perla de Shikon, pero todo aquello carecía de sentido en ese momento. Pero tenía que concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa, ya que mis pies se negaban a soportar mi peso otra vez, me decidí a hablar nuevamente...

— Inuyasha... —le hablé, lo que pareció sorprenderlo  
— Dime... —me dijo y se acercó a mí  
— Ya... ¿ya destruyeron a Naraku? —le pregunté en un susurro  
—... No aún no —suspiró y se sentó a mi lado  
— Bien... —dije sin pensarlo, al menos ahora tenía una excusa para quedarme en aquélla época por un poco más de tiempo.  
— Perdóname Kagome... —dijo otra vez, y me abrazó, escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.  
— No te disculpes, te entiendo... —le dije y me abracé a él.

La verdad es que no tenía idea de que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Inuyasha en aquél momento, pero eso no importaba... en ese momento no importaba. Después de minutos de angustia, al fin tenía una pequeña salida, podía permanecer a su lado sin importar con quién decidiera quedarse... como había prometido alguna vez, sólo que ahora, ya había elegido.

Pero en ese instante supe que no quería alejarme de él por nada, así que permanecería con él todo el tiempo que él me quisiera tener cerca. Aún sabiendo que con ello, mi corazón se destrozaría día a día, al ver a Inuyasha y Kikyo, juntos... como en un principio había marcado su destino.

Pero ya no importaba, necesitaba estar a su lado y eso haría, y ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para quedarme sin sentirme completamente como una intrusa en aquélla época, pues era mí deber recolectar la perla de Shikon.

— Por favor no me dejes... —me susurró al oído y luego suspiró.  
— ¿No lo recuerdas?...—le pregunté— te prometí hace mucho que me quedaría junto a ti sin importar a quién eligieras... —dije casi en un susurro.

Parecía que le alegraba recordar los momentos pasados, porque en ese instante sonrío... no lo vi, pero tan sólo necesité sentir su aliento en mi cabeza para saber que sonreía. Extrañaba demasiado su sonrisa, su voz... a todo él lo había extrañado.

Ahora me explicaba, porque el primer día que estuve perdida, me sentía realmente sola... como si hubiera permanecido ahí durante años, lo cual no era mentira.

Ese momento, al igual que muchos otros que había compartido con Inuyasha me parecía mágico… pues la atmósfera cambiaba de ser una desolada a una completamente opuesta, se veía resplandecer el sol tras las montañas, un atardecer esplendoroso.

Sabía que eso sólo podría quedar en mis recuerdos, pues no era correcto estar con él… un, un _hombre _que tiene a su esposa y a su hijo, sin embargo así era… y no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que pasara y una vez que sucediera, guardar aquéllos recuerdos en mi mente y mi corazón.

— Kagome, tengo… creo que será mejor que esta noche te quedes en la casa de Miroku y Sango —dijo separándose de mi un poco.

— Está bien —le dije, mirándolo a los ojos, al hacerlo noté un extraño destello de tristeza en aquéllos ambarinos ojos— ¿qué pasa? —le pregunté, pero en el instante en que formulé mi pregunta él regresó a ser el de antes.

— Nada… vamos se hace tarde —pero antes de que pudiese seguirlo, supongo que reparo en que yo no traía otra cosa que ese haori encima— espera aquí, iré por algo de ropa para ti —me dijo, intentando en vano que no viese que se había ruborizado.

En un instante se fue, pero así como desapareció entre los árboles regresó, trayendo consigo un kimono adornado con sakuras… tal vez era de Kikyo, eso me hizo enojar un poco, pero a fin de cuentas no podía andar por ahí sólo con un haori puesto.

— Toma —me dijo y me dio el kimono— si quieres puedes cambiarte por allá —dijo y señaló con el índice a su derecha.

— Sí —dije, y caminé algo lento hacía los arbustos.

Una vez que me hube puesto el kimono, salí y vi que Inuyasha me veía con una ceja levantada, ese gesto se veía tan lindo en su rostro, que no pude evitar desviar la mirada y concentrarla en arreglar la manga del kimono, que la verdad no tenía nada de malo.

— Vámonos —me apremió, parecía algo inquieto… tal vez Kikyo le había dicho algo mientras tomaba aquél kimono para ella.

El atardecer estaba increíble, y el viento soplaba tenuemente, como siempre iba en la espalda de Inuyasha, él iba deprisa… ahora realmente me preguntaba que habría sucedido mientras iba en busca de algo de ropa; pero no tenía sentido intentar averiguar nada, estaba cansada, y el aroma que despedía el cuerpo de Inuyasha era embriagador, era extraño… jamás me había sentido de esa forma, tal vez era porque antes sabía que tenía más o las mismas oportunidades de que Inuyasha me eligiera a mí y no a Kikyo, en cambio, ahora las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente.

De repente noté que Inuyasha se detenía, nos encontrábamos frente a un gran castillo… parecía de un terrateniente muy poderoso, ¿es que acaso Miroku y Sango vivían en aquél castillo?

**_........................................_........................................_**

**HI hI!!** bueno pues ya regresé con otro capítulo más ^w^!! que igualmente espero que les guste!! en fin ahora a responder los lindos reviews que me dejan ^w^!!

**Chie Abi:** Muchas gracias por tu review!! y me alegra saber que el signo de interrogación disminuyo un poco XD jejejeje... ohmm ohmmmm bueeeeno la verdad aún no estoy segura de kual será la pareja principal... jajaja pero es seguro ke no sea un Naraku x Kagome... ohmm en fin aquí dejo la continuación que espero te haya gustado!! ¡¡saiosaio!!

**Kyome-chan:** Hi Hi!!! muchas gracias por dejar review!!! ahm seee bienvenida XD jejejeje, en fin ogmm see lo sé está algo revuelto tooo pero espero que eso vaya mejorando XD jejejejeej... si no, ke se le va a hacer. Y akiii ia está la continuación, espero que te guste ^w^!! nos vemos... ¡¡saiosaio!!

**¡¡saiosaio!!**

**Jenny Acthenz**


	6. ¿El final?

**Capítulo V  
by Jenny Acthenz**

¿El final…?

_"La amistad es un acuerdo perfecto de los sentimientos de cosas humanas y divinas, unidas a la bondad y a una mutua ternura.__"  
__Marco Tulio Cicerón_ _(106 AC-43 AC) Escritor, orador y político romano._

Era algo extraño intentar ver a aquéllos dos en un castillo como este, aunque bueno a Miroku siempre le había gustado vivir con comodidades y suponía que Sango no se había opuesto. Todo parecía demasiado extraño, y no era para menos… si enfrente de mí tenía un hermoso castillo. Conforme caminábamos hacia lo que parecía ser la entrada Inuyasha me tomó de la mano, tal vez era porque un par de veces me había tropezado entre la oscuridad de la noche que nos envolvía; y de repente, escuché unas voces que me resultaron familiares, sin embargo no creía que fuesen de verdad ellos dos.

— ¡¡Kagome-chan!! — escuché gritar mi nombre, era ella… era Sango que se encontraba ahora a unos escasos centímetros de mí— Kagome, que bien que hayas regresado… —dijo y al fin me abrazó.

Fue algo realmente emotivo, aunque claro… más por parte de ella que mío, porque realmente no tenía recuerdos de todo el tiempo que estuve ausente. Sin embargo, ella sí... en ese instante cuando me soltó de aquél abrazo, pude ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

— Sango-chan, no llores... —le dije intentando consolarla, pues veía que realmente había estado muy preocupada y triste por mi causa, porque había desaparecido por años, a aunque algo no encajaba del todo...

Al final, Sango se echó a reír de alegría, al menos ya no lloraba... mientras que Miroku se acercó después de un rato y me dio un abrazo, por lo que un momento pensé que su mano maldita se presentaría, pero fue una grata sorpresa ver que tan sólo me abrazaba como un amigo.

— Me alegra que se encuentre a salvo Srta. Kagome —me dijo y después de un momento me dejó de abrazar para ir junto a Sango. Los dos, ahí juntos, se veían muy lindos... eran sin duda una pareja perfecta.

Pero seguía con la sensación de que algo ahí no encajaba, hasta que por fin vino a mi mente... pues se suponía que yo había desaparecido por cincuenta años, y definitivamente ellos dos no podrían seguir con vida o tal vez sí, pero serían ya unos ancianos lo cual no era cierto. Así que, qué había pasado con ellos dos. Después de un rato, al parecer todos los presentes en la habitación se percataron de que pensaba en eso, Miroku fue quien interrumpió aquél silencio que se había formado en la habitación.

— Srta. Kagome, supongo que se estará preguntando porque no estamos viejos, feos y arrugados... ¿no? —dijo con un toque de diversión en la voz, pero su cara demostraba todo lo contrario.  
— Sí, eso me preguntaba —dije, viéndolo fijamente.  
— Bien, creo que sería buena idea tomar asiento, vamos —dijo con una seriedad que desconocía que fuese suya.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia lo que se podría llamar, la sala... en donde se encontraban unos pequeños asientos. Los cuatro nos acomodamos en aquel lugar, sin pensar demasiado en donde nos sentábamos.

— Y bien —dije— qué es lo que sucedió— pregunté, a las tres personas que tenía al rededor de mí.

Por un instante sólo se escucharon los suspiros de tres personas, y tras mirarse mutuamente, finalmente Miroku volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Verá, aquél día en que desapareció, pues... comenzamos a buscarla, pero pasaron días y días, y no sabíamos nada de usted. En ese momento Inuyasha creyó que tal vez había regresado a su época, pero realmente él no estaba convencido, pues no había posibilidad de que usted regresara sola tan rápido hasta la aldea de la anciana Kaede, sin embargo, fue... al llegar al pozo, intentó cruzar por él, pero al hacerlo... no ocurrió nada—en ese instante volteó a ver a Inuyasha, quien asintió con la cabeza— fue entonces cuando creímos que había muerto, pero Inuyasha como sabrá, no se dio por vencido y creía en verdad que usted seguía con vida en algún lugar.

— Un momento, si Naraku fue quien me llevó a otra dimensión, ¿no era más fácil suponer que estaba muerta y no que había desaparecido? —interrumpí, pues para mí resultaba extraño que hubiesen dejado escapar a Naraku sin darles alguna pista sobre mi paradero.

— Es verdad, en un principio pensamos eso, pero... no lo sé, supongo que era más fácil pensar que estaría perdida en algún lugar en el bosque, que hacernos a la idea de que tal vez no la volveríamos a ver —dijo con un deje de tristeza—, pero, nuestras esperanzas seguían ahí... al final de unas semanas dejamos de buscarla e Inuyasha dejo de intentar cruzar por el pozo. Todos decidimos tomar una postura, realmente ridícula ante su desaparición —dijo bajando la cabeza tal vez por sentirse algo culpable— y bueno, creo que sabe que ocurrió cuando usted se fue, y bueno, la Srta. Kikyo regresó... —se hizo el silencio en aquélla habitación.

— Sí... lo sé, pero, dígame Monje Miroku, cómo es que sucedió todo esto —pregunté tan sólo para que mi mente se ocupara en otro asunto que no fuera el de Inuyasha y Kikyo.  
— Sí, a eso iba... —y se quedó un momento callado, supongo intentando aclarar sus ideas nuevamente— después de unos meses, Sango y yo decidimos regresar a su casa —vaya, así que aquí era en donde había vivido Sango, realmente se veía diferente...— aunque seguíamos en contacto con Inuyasha, en caso de que Naraku apareciera por los alrededores, sin embargo, eso nunca llegó a suceder... así que, pasaron años que transcurrían tranquilamente, por así decirlo, y ninguno de nosotros notaba realmente que no estábamos envejeciendo como se suponía debía ser, entonces, nos llegaron noticias de Inuyasha, más bien vino a vernos —nuevamente se quedó en silencio, y al parecer era porque le había cedido la palabra a Inuyasha, quien se quedó pensativo un momento y después comenzó a hablar.

— Así es, vine a verlos para darles una noticia... tenía que decirles lo que había averiguado con el árbol Sabio —dijo, eso me tomó por sorpresa pues se suponía que el único que conocía a ese árbol era Sesshoumaru... ahora entendía su mueca de disgusto que mostraba— él fue quien me dijo que Kagome regresaría dentro de cincuenta años contando desde su desaparición —volteó a verme— que es exactamente este día. Sin embargo, también me dijo que debido a que Kagome había desaparecido de esta dimensión y por ello de esta época, el tiempo como lo conocíamos hasta entonces, había tenido un terrible cambio... logrando con ello que la vida en el mundo se alterara de una forma no tan radical y aún así causando un gran impacto. Lo que llevaría a la destrucción total de la vida... y dijo además que si llegases a regresar como él había dicho, no estaba seguro de que esto se detuviera... —dijo imprimiendo un tono apocalíptico en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Todo mundo se quedó callado ante lo que había dicho Inuyasha, y no era para menos... ya que debido a su ausencia ocurrirían cosas que jamás hubiese imaginado. Pero, tal vez ahora que había regresado nada de eso ocurriría... aunque el mismo árbol Sabio había dicho que tal vez aunque yo regresara no habría diferencia alguna.

— Y ahora... ¿qué hacemos? —pregunté en un susurro.

Todo el panorama que me estaban pintando mis amigos, no era nada grato y definitivamente teníamos que hacer algo para impedir que aquello ocurriera.

— No estamos seguros Kagome... —dijo Inuyasha en un suspiro— en estos momentos es muy peligroso hacer cualquier cambio distinto a lo que ocurre, si hacemos algo mal... todo esto podría terminar aún peor.

Ese era el problema en aquél momento, vaya que todo parecía una locura, apenas hacia unos momentos nos encontrábamos en un emotivo reencuentro, y ahora estábamos en medio de un complejo problema sobre el tiempo y la vida.

— Pero tenemos que hacer algo... hemos logrado muchas cosas trabajando juntos chicos —intervino Sango, quien se había mantenido hasta entonces en silencio.— Sango tiene razón chicos —dije apoyando a mi amiga, pues era verdad que juntos siempre habíamos logrado muchas cosas, y esta vez... no sería la excepción— tenemos que intentar arreglar todo esto.

— Correcto... por ahora debemos ir a descansar, y mañana comenzaremos a idear un plan para arreglar esto —dijo Miroku con algo de flojera.  
— Bueno chicos, debo irme... —dijo Inuyasha— cuiden de Kagome  
— Así lo haremos —dijo Miroku  
— Regresaré mañana —dijo y después se despidió con la mano  
— Ven Kagome, te llevaré a tu habitación —me dijo Sango tomándome del brazo.

Yo la seguí algo desanimada, pues Inuyasha se había ido, tenía que irse... bueno porque debía estar con Kikyo. La noche transcurrió lentamente, lo que me dio bastante tiempo para pensar en algo productivo con respecto a lo que tendríamos que hacer a partir de mañana.

**........................._............................_..................................._.................................._...........................**

Hi Hi!! el día de hoy les traigo el capítulo número cinco!!, espero que les guste!!... ohmm bien bien ahora responderé los reviews que me hicieron favor de dejar!! muchas gracias..

**HI HI!! Chie Abi ^w^!!** muchas gracias por el review!! en verdad, me da gusto que sigas el fanfic ^w^!!! jajajaja... ahhh bueno, pues aquí ya dejé el siguiente capítulo, que espero que te guste... y bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado la continuación, y perdón por dejarte tantas dudas... u.u! pero espero haber aclarado algo en el MP! oks, y pues sí, seguiré actualizando lo más pronto que me sea posible ok!... por lo pronto ya tengo el siguiente capítulo ^w^!! muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Nos vemos y que tengas un hermoso día!! ¡¡saiosaio!!

**HI HI!!! Kyome-chan!!** muchas gracias por dejar tu hermosososososooo review!! jajajaja me hacen feliz *u*!!! jajajaja... bueno, pues me alegra que le hayas entendido mejor a el capítulo anterior ^w^!!... y bueno, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo que espero también te guste ^w^!! y como ya dije... ya tengo el siguiente capítulo, así que estará por aquí pronto ^u^!! oks!! bueno gracias por seguir el fic, nos vemos... que tengas un hermosoooo día!! ¡¡saiosiao!!

**¡¡saiosiao!!**

**Jenny Acthenz**


	7. Viendo los daños

**Capítulo VI  
by Jenny Acthenz**

**Viendo los daños**

_"Estoy muy triste y me siento más desgraciado de lo que puedo decir, y no sé hasta dónde he llegado. . . No sé qué hacer ni qué pensar, pero deseo vehementemente dejar este lugar. . . Siento tanta melancolía." Vincent Van Gogh_

Me quedé dormida después de unas cuantas horas de pasármela despierta, lo último que pasó por mi cabeza fueron recuerdos del primer día en que vi a Inuyasha en el árbol sagrado.

En sueños continué con el recuerdo, sin embargo en este sueño sabía exactamente quién era él y que es lo que hacía ahí; de repente un escalofrío me sacó de sus sueños; desperté sobresaltada y con el cabello húmedo, como si alguien me hubiera tirado un balde de agua fría.

Me alivié al darme cuenta de que lo que había visto en el sueño, era exactamente eso, sólo un sueño y nada más; pero aún así me costaba trabajo lograr deshacerme de esa sensación. Cuando me di cuenta ya comenzaba a salir el sol, filtrando sus cálidos rayos por las puertas de la habitación en la que me encontraba.

Unos minutos después escuché que alguien tocaba del otro lado de la puerta, era Sango, quien preguntaba si podía pasar.

— Kagome-chan, ¿estás despierta? —me dijo en voz baja  
— Sí, pasa Sango —le contesté, acomodándome en el futón  
— ¿Te desperté? —me preguntó nuevamente, sentándose sobre el futón  
— No Sango, en serio... no pude dormir mucho —pensé en decirle lo que había soñado, pero no lo hice  
— Bueno... si quieres puedes ir a tomar un baño y cambiarte de ropa —dijo enseñándome una media sonrisa, supongo que se había dado cuenta de que aquél Kimono era de Kikyo.  
— Sí gracias... —le dije intentando regalarle una bonita sonrisa, sin demasiado éxito, así que mejor desvié la mirada  
— Kagome-chan... —dijo con tristeza— ven, vamos...

Sango me jaló del brazo y me levantó sin demasiado esfuerzo, me llevó del brazo todo el camino hasta llegar a lo que sería el baño, después me dejó para que me bañara, mientras ella iba por ropa.

Pasaron varios minutos, aunque a mi me parecieron horas, pues en esos minutos estuve evocando mis recuerdos, todo lo que había sucedido en todo este tiempo.

En eso llegó Sango con una mochila, una mochila que me resultaba muy familiar, y no era para menos, pues era mi incondicional compañera en todos mis viajes...

— Toma —me dijo sonriendo  
— Oh!, Sango-chan... —dije con una alegría desconocida— la has guardado todo este tiempo...  
— Sí, Inuyasha la trajo, creo que no podía permitir que le dijeras abajo cuando no encontraras tu mochila —dijo sin pensar y agachó la mirada  
— Gracias por guardarla —le dije, sonriendo melancólicamente por dentro, al imaginar a Inuyasha preocupado por algo así  
— No fue nada —me dijo— este, estaremos en el jardín... ¿quieres que te espere?  
—... —bien, quería estar un rato a solas para poder llorar a gusto, así que...— no Sango, creo que podré llegar —le dije esperando que no insistiera  
— De acuerdo, nos vemos Kagome

Y sin más me dejó sola en aquél lugar, así que empecé a sacar mis cosas de la mochila amarilla. Para mi sorpresa no traía mi blusa y mi falda azul, las cuales se suponía había empacado por última vez. Sino que traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes azul, la verdad era que no recordaba si quiera que tuviera esa ropa.

Intentando no darle demasiada importancia al asunto, me vestí. Comencé a meter todo de vuelta a la mochila, encontrándome con el collar que le había regalado a Inuyasha, en donde traía una foto suya y una mía. Lo cual hizo que en mi corazón se formara un vacío, pensé que comenzaría a llorar, pero en lugar de eso... no salió nada, ni un sollozo o una lágrima, nada...

Antes de que me quedara congelada en aquél lugar, con esa extraña sensación de que un vacío me envolvía, me levanté y comencé a caminar por el pasillo en busca de la salida.

Después de unos segundos ya me encontraba frente a la salida, en donde me esperaba Inuyasha... él simplemente volteó a verme con una calma que era rara ver en él, y que sin embargo lo hacían ver mucho más lindo.

Al llegar a donde estaba él, me tomó de la mano y me dijo:

— Vamos Kagome, no tenemos todo el día  
— Claro... —dije sonriendo

Los muchachos se encontraban en el centro del jardín, bajo un cerezo que aún no florecía, nos miraban de una manera extraña, y no era para menos, tomando en cuenta que Inuyasha me traía tomada de una mano, y su mirada no se despegaba de mi cara. Aquello hizo que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta, tan sólo pensar en lo que pudo ser y ahora no podía ser, significaba un gran dolor que crecía con cada segundo que pasaba junto a él.

Y en ese caso, me preguntaba si estaba dispuesta a dejar que mi corazón se rompiera aún más, con tal de estar unos momentos más con el chico que había robado mi corazón... era tonto, pero la agonía de estar sin él me parecía aún más una locura.

— Hola —saludé a los chicos que aún nos veían  
— Buenos días Srta. Kagome —saludó Miroku  
— Hola —contestó Sango con una sonrisa

Con todo este enredo me había olvidado por completo de que no había visto a Shippou ni a Kirara.

— Oye Sango, ¿y Shippou? —le pregunté cuando estuvimos enfrente de ellos  
— Ah, él fue a la aldea de la anciana Kaede... lo acompaño Kirara —dijo pensativa—, ya deben estar por llegar  
— Ah vaya... —dije con sorpresa, ahora que lo pensaba, me daba curiosidad saber si Shippou había crecido o seguía igual.  
— Mira, ahí vienen... —dijo Sango

Cuando voltee, vi a Shippou sobre Kirara, la verdad me decepcioné un poco al ver que Shippou seguía igual que como lo recordaba.

— ¡¡¡¡Kagome!!!! —gritó Shippou cuando bajó de Kirara

Se lanzó a mis brazos, sus ojos estaban llorosos, y no dejaba de sollozar. Mientras Kirara se acercaba y se subía en mi hombro ronroneando.

— Shippou que gusto me da verte —le dije abrazando al pequeño kitsune—, también te extrañé a ti Kirara —le dije acariciando su cabeza

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, como era de esperarse… minutos después de que Shippou llegara, se sintió una fría ventisca, a lo que le siguió una ráfaga de viento junto con rocas que salían disparadas en nuestra dirección. Inuyasha de inmediato se puso a un lado de mí, protegiéndome de las rocas que volaban por doquier.

Y por fin, se terminó… una vez que se hubo disipado el viento, todos voltearon a ver a los recién llegados, excepto yo, que veía el rostro de Inuyasha… pensaba escuchar en cualquier momento alguna grosería que saldría de la boca de Inuyasha o de alguien más, pero no salió nada de su boca. Sólo se formó una mueca contrariada y de sorpresa, y por fin decidí voltear a ver a quienes habían llegado, sin embargo… no esperaba ver a aquél youkai entre ellos.

Ahora entendía porque todos se habían quedado en silencio… en frente de nosotros se encontraba un youkai, aquél youkai que algunas veces hablaba de él en tercera persona, aquél youkai que era temido, pero sobre todo respetado.

Causaba una inmensa tristeza ver a aquél poderoso youkai convertido en lo que teníamos frente a nosotros, con la cabeza baja y con la mirada perdida en el suelo, ya no quedaban más que escombros de lo que una vez fue uno de los más poderos youkai.

Por alguna razón, me sentía inmensamente triste de ver a aquél youkai en esas condiciones… el viento soplaba con fuerza, causado por la dama de los vientos, Kagura, que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Naraku.

Naraku sonreía con una extraña mueca, mostraba algo de desconcierto, pero aún así su cínica sonrisa no se iba, parecía complacido de la nueva adquisición que tenía, y al parecer venía a probar que tan efectivo era.

— Kagome, no la esperaba ver tan pronto —dijo aquél ser  
—... —sólo silencio salió de mi boca

Por lo que acababa de decir Naraku, era obvio que sabía que regresaría, y tal vez todo esto… fue un plan para lograr llevar a cabo algún maligno plan. Por un momento me concentré en Naraku, debía ver si tenía o no la Perla de Shikon con él, para mi sorpresa, la traía con él… y ahora, tan sólo le faltaba un fragmento de la perla.

—… —Inuyasha se removió en su lugar inquieto, parecía que quería decir algo  
— Oh, joven Inuyasha… ¿acaso se ha enojado? —dijo con fingida sorpresa  
—… Maldito —dijo al fin—, como demonios te atreves a hacer algo así, esta vez te has sobrepasado —dijo apretando fuertemente la mandíbula

Era más que obvio, que Inuyasha estaba más que enojado por lo que había hecho Naraku. Estaba dispuesto a lanzarse sobre Naraku, sin embargo se contuvo, al ver que aquél youkai levantaba la vista y lo observaba con la mirada vacía.

—… Se… Sesshoumaru —lo llamó Inuyasha, pero el interpelado no hizo nada, más que seguir observándolo.

Estaba segura de que todos nosotros nos preguntábamos que le había hecho Naraku a Sesshoumaru, para haber podido tenerlo como su nueva adquisición, era sumamente difícil poder imaginar que alguien venciera a Sesshoumaru. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, prácticamente a los pies de Naraku, ese ser despreciable que reía cínicamente.

Nuevamente un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, me daba miedo pensar que tan fuerte se había vuelto Naraku… y aún más pensar, en lo que sería capaz de hacer.

......................................................,.....................................,............................................,.......................................................

**Hi Hi!! **Pues al fin pude actualizar el fic, perdonen ustedes por la tardanza... tenía mucha tarea u-u!! pero aquí está la continuación, espero que les guste!!!... jejejeje, bueno muchas gracias por los review!!! ahora mismo los contesto!! gracias gracias ^w^!!!

**Kyome-chan:** Hola!!! muchas graciassss por tu review!!! u!! jejejeje, ahhh claro... tenían que seguir jovenes y bellos XD jajajaja, ahhh bueno espero que este capítulo te guste!!, nos vemos y gracias por seguir el fic!! ¡¡saiosaio!!

**Chie Ai:** Hola!!! muchas gracias por tu review!! ohhh y gomenasaiii por hacer los capis tan cortos... pero no sé de repente siento que se debe cortar ahí... O.o!!, pero bueno, este capítulo, pues lo he subido hasta ahora porke no lo tenía pasado a la compu, por eso me he tardado más de la cuenta, pero igual espero que te guste!!! nos vemos ¡¡saiosaio!!

**Lis:** Hola!!! Lis ^w^!! te tengo ke agradecerrrrr por dejar tu review!!! taaaaan hermoso!!! y por hacerme saber que lo sigues leyendo *o*!!! seep seep... muchas muchas gracias!!! me hace muy feliz, leer reviews XD jejejeej, en fin, seee estuve subiendo capis seguidiiio, eskeee luego si no me gana la flojera y no subo nada XD, así ke mejor aprovecho cuando no tengo tanta flojera XD jejeje, en finnnn.... ahhh muy lindos comentarios ^u^!!! y descuida entiendo que no te puedas pasar seguido a dejar review... bueno ahora sí, nos vemos y regresa pronto u!!! ¡¡saiosaio!!

Nos vemos y gracias por los review!!!!

**¡¡saiosaio!!**

**Jenny Acthenz**


	8. Las tinieblas en tus ojos

**Capítulo VII  
by Jenny Acthenz**

**Las tinieblas en tus ojos**

"_Me siento incompleta sin ti, siento que me falta tu presencia, así es imposible ser feliz, pero que mas hago sino recordar el olor de tu fragancia… es inútil dejar de imaginar tu mirada, esa que cuando vi me impacto, esa que me tiene allí atrapada, esa que no sale de mi pensamiento…" Anónimo._

Sin embargo, por mucho miedo que tuviera... tenía una misión, debía juntar los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon, aunque tuviera que arrebatárselos al mismo Naraku. Un instante después de que aparté la vista de Naraku, me encontré con una desolada mirada en el rostro de Inuyasha, y en ese momento me pregunté en qué estaría pasando por su cabeza. Más no tuve el valor para preguntarle, aunque probablemente pensaba en como su hermano mayor había terminado en aquélla situación.

El ambiente era tenso, y ninguno de nosotros por lo visto sabía qué hacer, si atacar o permanecer en su sitio; el primero en dar un paso vacilante fue Inuyasha, pero fue el mismo que retrocedió un segundo después. Sabía que si no encontrábamos la manera de arrebatarle a Sesshoumaru de sus garras, muy probablemente esto terminaría en la muerte de alguien.

Y por alguna razón, tenía un presentimiento sobre quién podría ser quien iba a morir de enfrentarse uno contra otro... no me agradaba en absoluto la idea de que mi sueño, realmente no fuese sólo un sueño.

Naraku en cambio, parecía bastante seguro de cual sería su siguiente movimiento. En ese instante me percaté de que en aquélla escena faltaba alguien... pero fue tarde cuando reaccioné.

Una cuchilla pasó volando a mi lado, la cual por fortuna fue eludida por su víctima, que eran Miroku y Sango, quienes abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver que tan cerca habían estado de morir en ese momento. Me quedé observando sin poder moverme a aquél ser alvino... que a diferencia de Shippou y los demás, él, él sí había crecido, tal parecía que a los únicos que había ayudado este cambio en el transcurso del tiempo había sido a ellos.

De repente ya me encontraba en los brazos de Inuyasha, que me había jalado en el preciso instante en que Hakudoshi pasó su cuchilla a un lado de mí. Así que, parecía que Naraku estaba decidido a acabar con nosotros de una vez por todas... todos ellos eran más fuertes que nosotros, y no conformes con eso, tenían a Sesshoumaru como su nueva arma.

Hakudoshi aunque parecía divertirse con los muchachos, le interesaba más pelear con Inuyasha... así que volteó hacia nosotros, parecía que invitaba a Inuyasha a que peleara contra él. Inuyasha también lo observó y luego me miró, estaba segura de que quería pelear contra Hakudoshi, pero tampoco quería dejarme sola.

— Inuyasha —le hablé—, ve...  
— Cómo... estás loca, no te voy a dejar —me dijo mirando nuevamente a Hakudoshi, quien esperaba pacientemente  
— Inuyasha, no me va a pasar nada —le prometí—, sé que tienes que hacer esto... así que ve.  
— Kagome... —fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios, tenía que demostrarle que podría permanecer con vida mientras él se encontraba lejos, por fin me sonrió y se fue al encuentro de Hakudoshi  
— Kagome tengo miedo —dijo el pequeño kitsune que se encontraba en mi cabeza  
— No te preocupes Shippou, todo saldrá bien —cierto, todo debía salir bien...

Así me quedé en la compañía del pequeño kitsune, que aunque tenía miedo... sabía perfectamente que podía confiar en él. De alguna manera tenía el deber de ayudar a mis amigos en esta batalla, pero necesitaba mi arco y mis flechas, cosa que no tenía en ese momento.

No muy lejos del lugar se escuchó la frenética carrera de un caballo, quién podría ser. Fue sencillo ver quien había llegado una vez que se vio una luz iluminando el cielo, era una flecha sagrada lanzada por Kikyo, la cual casi le da de lleno a Hakudoshi.

Inuyasha no parecía muy sorprendido de verla, pues probablemente la había olido desde hacia varios kilómetros, aunque la verdad yo no esperaba que viniera, era claro que ella sentía que debía luchar junto a Inuyasha. Segundos después de la aparición de Kikyo, el viento sopló en mi cara, para dirigirse hacia la dama de los vientos, Kagura, que fue tomada por sorpresa logrando así que el hijo de Inuyasha la golpeara con facilidad.

Kento, el hijo de Inuyasha, tomó el abanico de las manos de Kagura y lo rompió, sin embargo, no pareció molestar demasiado a Kagura, quien se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo e hizo el mismo movimiento que si tuviera el abanico en sus manos, la danza de las cuchillas hizo su aparición, ahora sabíamos que no necesitaba del abanico para sus ataques.

— Niño tonto —le dijo Kagura—, acaso creíste que con eso me vencerías —dijo burlonamente.  
— ¡Kento! —le habló Inuyasha— ¿qué crees que haces aquí? —le dijo duramente  
— Vine, vine a pelear con usted padre —dijo decidido el chico, a pesar de que parecía que Inuyasha no estaba de acuerdo con eso.  
— Inuyasha, no te distraigas —le advirtió Hakudoshi que le apuntaba con su cuchilla  
— ¡Feh! —bramó y regresó a su pelea, era obvio que sabía que Kento no se iría de ese lugar.  
— ¡Basura! —le gritó Kagura cuando Kento volvió a golpearla en la cara

Kento se parecía bastante a Inuyasha, pues daba la impresión de que disfrutaba de pelear con seres más fuertes. Lo que irritaba aún más a Kagura que comenzaba a perder el control... y en ese momento vi algo... Kagura tal vez no necesitaba incondicionalmente de su abanico, pero si no lo tenía tardaba considerablemente en realizar su ataque. Lo que, le daría alguna ventaja a Kento. Pensé en decírselo, pero en el preciso momento en que pretendía abrir la boca, él la atacó cuando estaba intentando lanzar la lanza de las cuchillas, así que, ya se habría dado cuenta.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer, era... cuidar de Shippou, y para esto necesitaba encontrar algún arco y unas flechas para atacar a Naraku, o al menos para estar preparada en caso de que a alguno de ellos se les ocurriera atacarme. Me disponía a moverme a un lugar más seguro junto con Shippou, pero mis ojos se quedaron abiertos súbitamente cuando al dar un paso atrás, golpee contra una persona, alguien que no se suponía que debiera estar ahí.

Shippou apretó mi brazo, pero a pesar de que tenía miedo, intentó hacer un campo de energía... que al instante fue destruido por aquél demonio que teníamos frente a nosotros. A pesar de que no se veía realmente temible, sabía de lo que era capaz... mi corazón se aceleró al percatarme de que extendía su brazo y tomaba de la cabeza a Shippou, que fue aventado lejos de ahí, ahora estaba sola y sin ningún arma para intentar protegerme.

Pensé que no podría darme más miedo, pero me equivoqué… al alzar la vista, pude ver que en sus ojos sólo existía una cosa, y era… la muerte. Era realmente aterrador ver sus ojos, que daban la impresión de que estuvieras en un lugar aterrador, pero aún así... sigues caminando hacia él, sin importar que tan aterrador y devastador pueda ser. Los ojos de Sesshoumaru me incitaban a ir hacia él… y por más que intentaba que mi cuerpo saliera corriendo de ahí, mis pies seguían el camino hacia aquél youkai de lúgubre mirada.

**Ohaio!!! xD** jajaja, ah bueno... primero que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora en actualizar el fic, pero he estado atareada con las cosas de la escuela... espero me comprenda o!!, en fin... espero que les gustê!!!! y que lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfruto al escribirlo... ^e^!!, y bueno, les agradezco mucho por dejar sus hermooosos reviews!!! ^e^!! jajajaja. oks!!n os vemos y aki respondo reviews... :

**Hi Hi!! Chie Abi ^w^!!!** ahhh me alegra ver que has dejado otra vez review XD jejejeje... ahhh gomenee por la tardanza... UwU!!, pero he andada apuradísima con la escuela, pero bueno... igual espero que te guste este capítulo ^w^!!. Ahh y bueno, ahora ya sabes más o menos que le ha pasado a Sesshoumaru... pero bueno, en el siguiente capítulo, espero hacerlo más largo y abarcar más cosas XD jejeje... nos vemos y gracias por el review!!! ¡¡saiosaio!!

**Hi Hi!! Lis ^w^!!!** ahhh arigatoooou por tu hermosooo review *u*!! jejejeje... ahhh arigatooouuu en serio que sí XD jajajajaja... y bueno, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado... ahhh, y bieeeen, sí Naraku se ha vuelto más poderoso, pero seguro que verán como arreglárselas para acabar con él XD jajajajaja... ahhh bueno ahora creo que me he tardado más en la actualización, pero bueno, igual espero que dejes review ^w^!!! graciasss nos vemos ¡¡saiosaio!!

**Hi Hi!! Kyome-chan ^w^!!!** ahhh graciassss por el review!! jajaja.... seee lo sé, tampoco puedo creer que Naraku le haya ganado a mi kawaii Sesshoumaru w, pero algo tenía que hacer para que apareciera en escena XD jajajaja, bueno bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo, y gomene por la demora, espero me comprendas OnO!! jejeje oks nos vemos ¡¡saiosaio!!

**¡¡saiosaio!!**

**Jenny Acthenz**


	9. Seguimos juntos

**Capítulo VIII  
by Jenny Acthenz**

**Seguimos juntos**

"_Normalmente cuando las personas están tristes, no hacen nada. Se limitan a llorar. Pero cuando su tristeza se convierte en indignación, son capaces de hacer cambiar las cosas" Malcolm X._

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar adecuadamente, me tomó del brazo y me levantó en vilo, por un instante pensé que no me haría nada... pero, me lanzó al aire y me apuntaba con sus garras para atravesarme con ellas, un momento después me encontraba en brazos de Kouga.

— Kagome... ¿te encuentras bien? —no pude responderle, pues fuimos derribados por el látigo de Sesshoumaru, caímos espantosamente pero aún así, nos encontrábamos bien. Kouga seguía esquivando los ataques de Sesshoumaru, mientras yo veía aterrorizada la frenética mirada de Sesshoumaru.

Parecía que había perdido por completo el control, sus ojos fácilmente habrían salido de sus órbitas... con un rápido movimiento quitó a Kouga de su paso. Kouga me había dejado en la entrada del castillo de Sango y Miroku y había ido a enfrentarse con Sesshoumaru, sin embargo él era mucho más fuerte y ágil que el lobo. Por lo que logró quitárselo de encima con facilidad, mientras yo buscaba con la mirada a Shippou... me di cuenta de que se encontraba tirado a medio campo de batalla...

— Shippou... —dije para mí, tenía que ir por él... si no lo hacía tal vez saldría bastante lastimado, por no pensar lo peor.  
— ¡Ibas a alguna parte! —se escuchó el grito de un chiquillo...— Inuyasha... —voltee a ver, era Hakudoshi que no parecía resentir los golpes de la batalla. Observé a Inuyasha que se veía mal herido, pero sabía que aún así era capaz de acabar con Hakudoshi... por un momento pensé que se había distraído porque me había visto sin protección alguna, pero para mi vergüenza, me di cuenta de que a quien veía se encontraba tirada a unos metros de él... Kikyo, su querida Kikyo.

En aquél extraño momento, sabía que debía hacer algo para ayudar a Kikyo... si no lo hacía, nunca me lo perdonaría, no podría ver a Inuyasha a la cara sabiendo que yo pude haberla ayudado, bueno... si es que sobrevivía. Observé a Sesshoumaru, que se encontraba bastante entretenido golpeando a Kouga a varios metros de distancia, un segundo después ya me encontraba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Kikyo, mientras corría me preguntaba que iba a hacer para ayudarla, no tenía los suficientes poderes para crear un campo de energía.

Mis pies se detuvieron en seco al ver frente a mí a aquél youkai de enloquecida mirada... fui a caer al piso, ahora sí estaba muerta, Kouga se encontraba demasiado malherido para ayudarme, Inuyasha no lograba deshacerse de Hakudoshi... Miroku y Sango peleaban contra una de las marionetas de Naraku, el hijo de Inuyasha, Kento, peleaba contra Kagura... yo, yo me encontraba sola, y no podía hacerme a la idea de que moriría en aquél instante.

¡¡Entonces pelea!! —una voz dentro de mí me insto a que me levantara del piso, a que pensara en algo para defenderme si no quería morir en aquél lugar. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, me levanté del suelo, mientras Sesshoumaru me observaba—... bésalo... —la misma voz de antes, ahora me decía que lo besara, ¡que lo besara!, me estaba volviendo loca... si me atrevía a besarlo definitivamente sería más que segura mi muerte.

En ese mismo instante vino a mi mente aquélla primera vez que besé a Inuyasha, cuando su lado humano se perdía poco a poco. Me perdí por un momento, cuando logré salir de la oscuridad me percaté de que había caminado los pocos pasos que me separaban de Sesshoumaru, estaba intentando alcanzar su boca...

Cuando una risa me sobresaltó, esa voz que me había estado hablando, era la de Naraku, no podía creer que tuviese una mente tan enferma. Pero era tarde, estaba acorralada, demasiado cerca del enemigo, cerré mis ojos pensando que con eso no sentiría el dolor cuando éste me atravesara con sus garras; una vez más la voz de Naraku hizo que abriera los ojos—... por hoy, los dejaremos en paz... pero volveré Kagome, volveré... —dijo en un murmullo que se esfumó con el viento.

Un segundo después me encontraba sobre el suelo... pero, me sentía extraña, no me di cuenta de que Sesshoumaru se encontraba sobre mí hasta que abrí los ojos. Me sobresalté al instante, sin embargo lo miré con más atención y me di cuenta de que estaba dormido, o al menos eso parecía. Cerré los ojos una vez más, pensando tontamente que estaba soñando, al abrirlos vi como se acercaban Miroku y Sango, seguidos por Kirara, al principio me observaron aterrorizados, pensando quizá que Sesshoumaru me había matado... a esta reacción siguió una clara duda reflejada en sus rostros, y no era para menos.

Al llegar a donde estaba, se me quedaron viendo sin saber que hacer exactamente, así que no tuve otra que intentar decirles que me quitaran a Sesshoumaru de encima.

—... ah, chicos... —dije con dificultad— les molestaría ayudarme a salir de aquí abajo —mi voz sonaba rasposa debido a la falta de aire en mis pulmones. Con lentitud los chicos se acercaron y movieron poco a poco a Sesshoumaru, quien sólo se retorció un momento y volvió a quedar rendido en el suelo.  
— ¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sango que al parecer se había lastimado su brazo derecho  
— Yo estoy bien... pero ¿ustedes lo están? —pregunté mirando sus heridas y sintiéndome sumamente mal por no haberlos ayudado.  
— No se preocupe Srta. Kagome nos encontramos bien... lo que no sabemos es ¿por qué Naraku emprendió la retirada? —preguntó pensativamente Miroku  
— Es verdad... nos estaba ganando, ¿por qué se habrá ido? —lo apoyó Sango  
— Lo último que dijo fue que por ahora nos dejaría en paz —dije recordando ese murmullo en mi cabeza—, pero, lo que no entiendo es, por qué dejó a Sesshoumaru aquí —pregunté mirándolo inconscientemente.  
— ¡¡Kagome!! —se escuchó el grito de Inuyasha que se acercaba trayendo en brazos a Kikyo—, ¿estás bien? —preguntó también  
— Sí Inuyasha, estoy bien... y... —se fue mi voz, hice un segundo intento rogando porque esta vez sí saliera mi voz—... y Kikyo, ¿ella está bien? —le pregunté alejando la mirada de él.  
— Sí... ella sólo se ha desmayado —dijo en voz baja, dándose cuenta de que a un lado de mí se encontraba Sesshoumaru—, y Sesshoumaru... ¿qué hace aquí? —preguntó volteando a ver a Kento— toma... llévala adentro —y le dio a su madre  
— También nos preguntábamos porque Naraku ha dejado aquí a Sesshoumaru —intervino Miroku

Inuyasha se acercó con lentitud hacia Sesshoumaru, estuvo a punto de tocarlo cuando un campo de energía se dejó ver; parecía que Naraku no había abandonado así como así a Sesshoumaru, había dejado un campo de energía cuidándolo o al menos eso pensamos en un principio.

— Maldición... feh! —bufó Inuyasha— ni siquiera en estas condiciones Naraku le ha podido quitar a Colmillo Sagrado —dijo más tranquilo.  
— ¿A qué te refieres Inuyasha? —preguntó Miroku  
— Mira bien Miroku... este campo de energía no es el mismo que utiliza Naraku, éste... está hecho por Colmillo Sagrado  
—... —Miroku observó con cuidado— tienes razón Inuyasha, pero entonces si no lo puedes tocar... ¿lo dejaremos aquí? —preguntó con tono serio.

Todos los presentes sabíamos que Inuyasha no abandonaría de esa forma a Sesshoumaru, a pesar de que siempre que se veían terminaban peleando, él sabía que eran hermanos les gustase o no, y por más que dijera que lo odiaba... muy en el fondo sabía que nada de eso era verdad.

—.... —Inuyasha no contestó, parecía que pensaba en alguna solución.  
— Y.... ¿y si yo lo intento? —pregunté viendo a los presentes.  
— No Kagome... si llega a despertar podría atacarte —me dijo Inuyasha  
— Ah... —suspiré— Inuyasha, tranquilo no va a suceder eso... además, ¿quién si no yo? —dije sonriendo, haciendo alarde de valentía, una valentía que no sabía en donde se había perdido.  
— ¡¡NO!! —gritó  
—... Inuyasha... abajo —cayó al suelo, mientras yo me acercaba con cuidado a Sesshoumaru, cuando Inuyasha se levantó era tarde para que me detuviera.

Levanté lentamente mi mano y la puse sobre la espada, Colmillo Sagrado, había podido traspasar el campo de energía, se la quité... una mano tomo suavemente la mía, voltee a ver y vi que era Sesshoumaru; mi corazón latió desesperado, pero él sólo volvió a cerrar los ojos pesadamente y soltó mi mano.

Me levanté y me hice a un lado... Inuyasha me miraba un poco enojado, pero sabía que se le pasaría pronto.

— Listo... —dije en voz baja

Entonces InuYasha y Miroku tomaron por los brazos a Sesshoumaru y lo llevaron dentro del castillo.

— Kagome... ¿crees, tú crees que sea seguro tener a Sesshoumaru aquí? —preguntó Shippou que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado sobre Kirara  
— No lo sé Shippou... pero, me parece injusto dejarlo sólo... —dije viendo la entrada del castillo—, por cierto... y ¿Kouga?, dónde está —pregunté al recordar que Sesshoumaru le había dado una paliza  
— Acá está, Kagome... —me dijo Shippou señalando el lomo de Kirara  
— Oh!! Kouga... —fui a donde Kirara— Kouga... ¿cómo te sientes? —le pregunté al ver que abría los ojos  
— Me he sentido peor —dijo sonriendo  
— ¡¡Kouga!! —se escuchó al unísono, eran los acompañantes de Kouga— ¡¡Señora Kagome!! —gritaron sorprendidos— ¡Nos alegra tanto verla! —me dijeron, después tomaron a Kouga— nos lo llevaremos —dijeron al unísono una vez más  
— Kagome... —dijo Kouga— cuídate... ¿quieres?  
— Lo haré Kouga... gracias por ayudarme —le sonreí, me daba rabia saber que Kouga se encontraba en esas condiciones por mi culpa, porque el me quería y yo, yo simplemente no podía corresponderle  
— No te sientas mal por mi Kagome... sé lo que sientes, y lo único que quiero es que estés a salvo... —sin decir nada más se alejaron.  
— Kagome, vamos adentro —me dijo Sango  
— Sí, está bien —caminamos de regreso al castillo en donde nos esperaban sentados Inuyasha y Miroku, parecía que platicaban  
— ¿En dónde lo han dejado? —preguntó Sango  
— En una de las habitaciones de la zona este del castillo —dijo Miroku, según había visto, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que en caso de que Sesshoumaru quisiera atacarnos estuviéramos preparados.  
— Llevaré a Kikyo a la aldea… —en ese momento me pareció que Inuyasha ocultaba algo, algo que no quería que yo supiera— Kento trae a tu madre —le indicó Inuyasha.

Un momento después Kento estaba en la entrada del castillo con Kikyo en brazos, para después dársela a su padre, a Inuyasha, sin decir nada más salieron del castillo perdiéndose entre los árboles. Así que ahora nos quedábamos sólo nosotros tres, bueno cinco contando a Kirara y a Shippou, y seis… contando a Sesshoumaru.

—… me pregunto, en dónde estará esa niña que acompañaba a Sesshoumaru —dije para mí. Pasaron unas cuantas horas para que fuéramos a dormir, tenía demasiadas ganas de que llegara esa hora ya que de esta forma podría estar a solas, últimamente… aún antes de que desapareciera, me comportaba de forma extraña, me agradaba más estar a solas.

Por fortuna Shippou no me pidió que durmiera con él, así que finalmente podría pensar a gusto; era de noche, la luna se encontraba de frente a mi habitación, era extraño que todo esto ocurriera de esta forma, primero encontrar a Sesshoumaru en esas condiciones, después que Naraku se fuera así como así, que Sesshoumaru no me hubiera matado aún cuando tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo… y ahora, prácticamente nos encontrábamos durmiendo con el enemigo, por decirlo de alguna forma.

No tengo idea en que momento me quedé dormida, pero cuando abrí los ojos no fue por la luz del sol, aunque… ese color dorado pareciera arder como el mismísimo sol.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Ohaiiio!!! ahhh gomenasaiiii por la tardanza!!! pero bueno, no tengo una excusa realmente, así que no diré nada más que GOMENASAIII!!!! en verdad que quería actualizar antes, pero se me fueron los días como agua entre las manos!!! ahhh pero bueno, aquí tengo la continuación, espero que les guste!! Gomensaiii en serio!!! bueno ahora a contestar reviiews!

**Cattita: **Muchas gracias por el review!!! xD!! jajajaj arigatooou en serio!!!, y bueno sobre la duda que tienes, sobre quien es la pareja del fic... pues realmente aún no tengo muy claro que pareja va a ser!!, tengo algo en mente, pero aún no se bien como ponerlo en escena!! espero me comprendas, pero pronto todo see sabrá xD!! ok! nos vemos y gracias por review!!

**Kyome-chan: **Arigatooouuu por dejar review!!! me da taaanto gusto que sigas el fic *o*!! jajajaja, ah bueno bueno.. ps ya vez!! Sesshoumaru no le ha hecho nada a Kagome... hasta ahora xD!! jajaja ok ok... jajaj y seeee eso de que Kagura no necesita de su abanico... pss fue algo que salió así nadamás xD!! jajajaja ok ok pues espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado .!!! espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!!! nos vemos y gracias por el revieW!!!!

**Chie Abi: **!!! ahhh arigatooOUU!! por dejar review!!! gracias gracias!!! jajajaj ok oks... pueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees la respuesta a tu pregunta de que pareja es... psss aún no la tengo exactamente, bueno está ahí pero no ha querido salir XD!! me alegra taaaanto que te gustara la continuación... ahhh espero que esta te guste también!!! nos vemos y muuuuuchas gracias por el review!!!

**Lis:** !!! Ohaiiiiioo!!! ahhh esta vez si que he tardado en actualizar el fic no?? xO!!! jajaja en fin en fin... psss muchas muchas gracias por el review!!! seeee que bien que te haya gustado la ultima actualización!!! xD lo seee capis cortos... peroooo eskeeee mi mente falla xD!! jajajaj tengo una libreta en donde escribo los capis que pienso subir, pero luego a la hora de transcribirlos a la compu psss no sé que me pasa por la cabeza y decido que siempre no escribiré lo que escribí en la libreta... de ahí que sean cortos xD!! pero bueeeno... seee aún no toy muy segura de la pareja del fic, pero pronto pronto!!! jajajajajaja ok ok nos vemos y muchas gracias por el review!!! adiosssssssiiinn

Nos vemos y muchas gracias a todos por seguir este fic!!!

**Atte:**

**Jenny Acthenz**


	10. Somos uno solo

**Capítulo IX  
by Jenny Acthenz**

**Somos uno solo**

_"Yo estaré siempre aquí, el mismo espíritu tendré, todo el amor que yo tengo y algunas cosas que explicar no sé". Fragmento de 'Apuntes y Notas' de Eros Ramazzotti._

Al abrir los ojos completamente, me quedé anonada al ver aquélla dorada mirada que me veía con una extraña mezcla de dolor y odio. Hasta que no me empezó a faltar el aire en mis pulmones no me di cuenta de que Sesshoumaru tenía su mano alrededor de mi cuello, pero... extrañamente no me dio miedo, en vez de intentar zafarme de entre sus garras tomé entre mis manos la mano que aprisionaba mi cuello y la quité lentamente. Al final logré hacer por completo a un lado su mano, aunque yo aún seguía recostada y él casi encima de mi. Era algo nuevo para mí ver esa mirada tan inusual… había desaparecido ese dolor y el odio que anteriormente habían ensombrecido su mirar, me quedé ensimismada en su mirada… y de pronto recordé la posición en la que me encontraba, por lo que opté por intentar levantarme lentamente para que Sesshoumaru no se sobresaltara, unos segundos después ya estaba sentada y Sesshoumaru a unos treinta centímetros de mí.

Enorme fue mi sorpresa cuando escuché la voz de Sesshoumaru, parecía bastante complicado para él hablar… era de suponer que Naraku no dejaba de controlar a Sesshoumaru desde donde estuviera, sin embargo… Sesshoumaru era un demonio demasiado poderoso. Intenté centrar toda mi atención en lo que intentaba decir Sesshoumaru, cuando al fin logró hablar…

— Humana —dijo casi como si estuviera atragantándose—, debes… tú debes quitar… qui… tta-rr este hechizo —dijo al final, en ese instante levantó los brazos y los dejó caer de golpe clavando sus garras en las cobijas.

Su mirada se volvía rojiza y las marcas de su rostro se remarcaban más, por un segundo me quedé helada… y al siguiente ya tenía encima de mí otra vez a Sesshoumaru, aunque esta vez parecía bastante más peligroso, tenía una de sus manos alrededor de mi cuello como antes, pero ahora apretaba con fuerza, mientras que la otra mano estaba a unos cincuenta centímetros arriba de mí lista para dejar caer sus garras venenosas y atravesarme con ellas.

Como pude intenté hablar, pero lo único que logré hacer fue que saliera un chillido, sentía que la vida se me iba… me faltaba el aire en los pulmones, y de una forma desesperada quería respirar logrando solamente que Sesshoumaru apretara aún más mi cuello. Después de un rato ya no tenía fuerzas si quiera para golpearlo, y sentía como mi pecho quería estallar, la vida se me escapaba y yo no podía hacer nada, lo único que veía ya era esa mirada dorada que me veía con algo de tristeza; lágrimas salieron de mis ojos nublando por completo mi vista, al final cerré mis ojos y dejé de sentir todo lo que existía a mi alrededor.

Minutos en silencio y entre la oscuridad… sentía que flotaba y que mi cuerpo dejaba de existir, por fin abrí los ojos… pero no vi nada, nada más que oscuridad una oscuridad tan densa que no se veía nada, no sabía en donde se encontraba mi cabeza, mis ojos, mis brazos… no sabía nada de mí, hasta que, sentí algo cálido alrededor de mi cuerpo, algo que no se comparaba con nada, era tan reconfortante, pero sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas para aferrarme a aquélla calidez, y comencé a desesperarme… quería quedarme junto a esta presencia, pero mis fuerzas se desvanecían y mis ojos pesaban demasiado, estaban a punto de cerrarse para siempre.

Al fin alguien tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y una gota de agua, no… una lágrima mojó mi rostro, aquélla persona estaba llorando por mí… no sabía quien era, pero no quería separarme de él, y algo dentro de mí comenzó a moverse… era mi corazón, mi corazón comenzaba a latir nuevamente, lento pero ahí estaba, sentí como la respiración de aquélla persona se detenía por un momento y luego me abrazaba con más fuerza.

— Kagome… mi Kagome —al fin escuchaba su voz… pero, por alguna extraña razón que no quería entender, me sentí decepcionada al escuchar que aquélla voz era la de Inuyasha y no la de…— ¿estás bien?, oh… me has dado un gran susto.

— Vamos Inuyasha deja que respire —se escuchó una segunda voz, era Miroku.

— Qué alivio, está bien… —escuché la voz de Sango—, qué bien —dijo esta vez Shippou con la voz un poco cortada.

Y por fin abrí los ojos, la luz del día me deslumbraba pero no me molestaba, me sentía agradecida de que estaba con vida… me encontraba algo desorientada por lo que había ocurrido, aunque esto no impidió que de camino a algún lugar que yo desconocía y que además no presté demasiada atención a esto, yo estaba segura de que aquella primera presencia que sentí, aquélla calidez que inundó todos mis sentidos e hizo que regresara a esta vida, no había sido la de Inuyasha… simplemente no era, no era él.

Caminábamos a paso lento, en un principio Inuyasha me dijo que él me cargaría, pero simplemente le dije que no… que estaba bien, él no pareció muy convencido pero de todas formas no objetó, y sin embargo caminaba junto a mí mirándome cada pocos minutos. Tal vez era el hecho de que me encontraba más que abstraída de todo lo que nos rodeaba, pero me era imposible dejar de pensar que aquélla presencia que me había vuelto a la vida no había sido Inuyasha, y cada vez me encontraba más convencida de que era… de que por más loco que pareciera, podía haber sido Sesshoumaru.

Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando desperté en la habitación no había rastro de Sesshoumaru… supuse que había escapado por órdenes de Naraku, pero… esa idea no me agradaba en absoluto, eso definitivamente no había ocurrido, además… Inuyasha estaría buscándolo, ya sea porque había escapado o porque sabia que me había casi matado, y ahora me entraba la curiosidad por saber a donde nos dirigíamos, era acaso que Sesshoumaru había regresado a la torre este en donde lo habían dejado.

La verdad era que esa idea me agradaba más, tal vez Inuyasha y los demás no sabían que Sesshoumaru había estado en mi habitación, y por ello Inuyasha no parecía para nada molesto, sino… preocupado. Y era cierto, nos dirigíamos a la torre este del castillo, aunque algo de lo que yo pensaba no tenía sentido, Inuyasha tenía un olfato muy fino y era casi imposible que pasara por alto el aroma de Sesshoumaru, y al final… estaba la cosa más importante, por qué, ¿por qué me importaba en donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru, por qué no estaba asustada o molesta con él, ya que… la verdad era que casi me mataba, pero, también sabía que era verdad y quería que así fuera, que él había sido el que me había traído de vuelta a este mundo.

El cielo parecía tranquilo y el viento era cálido, llegamos al fin a la torre este del castillo… entramos y en la última habitación se encontraba Sesshoumaru, más parecía una prisión que una habitación, y tal vez era eso una prisión… después de todo, todos los castillos contaban con una celdas para prisioneros de guerra. Podía verse por unas rejas que Sesshoumaru se encontraba acostado, y respiraba con normalidad, pero aún no entendía porque nos encontrábamos en este lugar.

— Kagome… —dijo Inuyasha—, hemos encontrado una forma de que todo esto termine al fin…

— ¿Qué?... y ¿cómo? —dije sorprendida, pues Inuyasha parecía alegre pero, escéptico.

— Verá Srta. Kagome —dijo Miroku— por lo que hemos averiguado, Sesshoumaru está bajo una clase de conjuro, y de la cual al parecer sólo puede sacarlo un contra conjuro hecho por una sacerdotisa que sea joven a pesar del tiempo, que haya regresado de la muerte, que además sea pura y que tenga un alto nivel espiritual.

— Y, por lo que sabemos… tú eres la única que cuenta con estas cualidades Kagome —dijo al fin Inuyasha.

Por lo que sabía, Kikyo era una de las que contaba con estas cualidades, aunque ahora pues era obvio que dejaba de contar con una, algo me decía que lo que me acababan de decir no era todo, así que sólo asentí y esperé a que continuaran hablando.

— Además… —continúo Miroku— sabemos que este hechizo sirve además de capturar el alma de la persona, en este caso de un demonio, sirve para sellar un secreto… un secreto como puede ser el contra hechizo para deshacer todo este mundo alterno, porque al fin y al cabo eso es en donde nos encontramos ahora. Y creemos que Naraku ha sellado este conjuro dentro del conjuro de Sesshoumaru, algo que la verdad es bastante difícil de romper. Por lo que pensamos que Naraku está demasiado confiado como para que intente detenernos, eso… o que sólo sea una trampa, no estamos realmente seguros… pero, tenemos fe en que el romper el conjuro de Sesshoumaru nos traiga respuestas —terminó de hablar y miró de reojo a Sesshoumaru.

— Ya veo… —dije al fin, parecía que querían que yo lo intentara, y que lo lograra… pero también sabían que había una posibilidad de que fallara y que de una u otra forma Sesshoumaru terminara matándome, pero no me detendría… quería que las cosas volvieran a su sitio y sobre todo que Naraku dejara de existir, por todas las cosas malas y el sufrimiento que había causado desde su existencia— lo haré —dije decidida.

— Pero Kagome —interrumpió Inuyasha—, esto es demasiado peligroso… no voy a dejar que hagas esto.

— Inuyasha… no es de que me dejes o no —lo miré a los ojos—, es que yo quiero hacerlo, quiero terminar con esto… quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, quiero poder volver a mi casa cuando yo quiera… Inuyasha yo necesito hacer esto —dije por fin, parecía que mi discurso había surtido efecto en él.

— Está bien Kagome… pero escúchame, deberás tener mucho cuidado —dijo con voz ronca, intentando disimular que realmente le dolía que yo fuera a hacer esto, me abrazó y después de un rato todos estábamos abrazados.

Luego de un rato nos soltamos, era momento de entrar… cuando estaba bien segura de lo que iba a hacer, después de unos cuantos consejos de Miroku y algunas otras explicaciones sobre lo que tenía que lograr, al fin estaba bien segura de lo que iba a hacer. Y como si jamás hubiera existido aquélla puerta que me separaba de Sesshoumaru, ya me encontraba parada frente a él, que también se encontraba de pie, portando una mirada desafiante que inspiraba miedo, pero no pensaba dar un paso atrás. Tenía que lograr esto, debía hacerlo… se los debía a mis amigos, y de alguna forma sentía que se lo debía a él.

Levanté mi mano y como si se tratase de un espejo, Sesshoumaru imitó mi movimiento, quedando nuestras manos a unos centímetros, para finalmente tomarnos de las mismas, levanté mi otra mano y él hizo lo mismo… no sabía bien que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero sentía que si estábamos unidos, sería mucho más sencillo conectarnos, sería más fácil para mí encontrar algún indicio de cómo lograr romper aquél conjuro. Tenía confianza en que Sesshoumaru me ayudara a descubrir cual era ese conjuro y así poder romperlo, después de todo él había sido quien me había pedido que rompiera aquél hechizo que lo tenía en aquélla situación, y quien además me había matado, para después traerme a la vida nuevamente… había hecho que tuviera todas estas cualidades para poder romper su hechizo.

Así que no podía decepcionar a mis amigos y tampoco a él, si había alguna posibilidad de que todo esto volviera a la normalidad estaba dispuesta a intentarlo y volver a intentarlo mil veces de ser necesario. No tenía idea de que era lo que ocurría fuera de nosotros dos, sin duda tendría que esperar a terminar con esto para saberlo, tenía que comenzar a concentrarme.

Sin darme cuenta el aura de Sesshoumaru comenzó a envolverme, y en ese momento supe que aquélla calidez que había sentido al volver a este mundo, había sido él… un aura más nos envolvía para después fusionarse con la de Sesshoumaru, era mi aura… nuestras auras se unían en una sola, y nuestra mente… también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ohaiiio!!! aquí yo les doy las gracias a todos aquéllos que me han dejado reviews!!! se los agradezco un montón ^w^!! ahhh y por fin a salido a la luz una vez más mi inspiración xD!!... y a casi un mes aquí está la continuación del fic!!... en verdad que lamento la tardanza... pero bueno, espero igual que sigan leyendo el fic ^^!! muchas gracias por los reviews!! aquí los contesto:

Chie-abi: Ahh ohaiiio chie-abi-chan xD!! pues bien, ya he aclarado esta duda de quien era, si Sesshoumaru o Inuyasha xD!... ahh espero que no te haya descepcionado xD!! mmm pues arigatoouu por seguir leyendo a pesar de que soy una lenta para subir las continuaciones del fic, mmm pues espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tus encantadores reviewss ^w^!!

Lis: Ohaiiio!! Lis-chan ^^ seee tardé bastante en actualizar la vez pasada y me parece que esta vez también !!! gomennn... jejejeje ahhh seee le has atinado xD!! fue Sesshoumaru ^e^!!, ahhh esta vez he intentado hacer un poco más largo el capítulo, spero que te guste!! ^w^!! arigatoouu por seguir leyendo, espero que dejes tu review!! estaré encantada de leerlo ^^!!

Kyome-chan: Ohaiiio!!! Kyome-chan!! ^q^!! ahhh seeee pobre de mi Sessho xD!! pero buenoo haci me lo dictó mi mente xD!! jejejee.. ahh bueno, pues iaa sabemos a quien veía Kagome xD!!... ahhhh que kawaii despertar y ver esos ojos xD!!j ajajaja naaa... pues en fin espero que sigas leyendo el fic y espero seguir contando con tus reviews a pesar de mi lentitud en actualizar!!! arigatooouu!!!

Haruhi96: Ohaiiio!!! haruhi96-chan!!! xD!! jajajajaja ahhh arigatooouuuuu por tu review!!! te lo agradezco demasiado!!! xD!!... ahhh ahhhhh seeee io también quiero que la pareja principal sea sesshoumaru x kagome xD!! jajajaja... ahhh pero bueno, luego la imaginación no está de acuerdo XD!! jajajaja, pero esperemos que algo pase xD!!... mmm ahhh seee a mi también me encanta esta parejita xD!!j ajajajaja... ahhh y bueno.. pssss aún no sabemos que ha pasado con Kikyo, pero me parece que en el siguiente capítulo estará por acá xD!!jajajaja ,, ahhh bueno muchas gracias por dejar tu hermoso review!!! arigatoou!!

Arigatoouu a todas por seguir el fic ^w^!! ahhh nos vemosss... espero sus reviews!! *¬*!! gracias!!.

**Atentamente:**

Jenny Acthenz


	11. Siempre te abrazaré

**Capítulo X  
by Jenny Acthenz**

**Siempre te abrazaré**

_"Mirando entre las calles yo hallé tu silueta, y voy desesperadamente a entregarte un abrazo, no llego a la esquina del tren a enfrentar mi fracaso, por miedo a saber quien es ella que hoy coge tu mano."_

Se sentía una insólita sensación, jamás en mi vida había sentido tantas emociones en un mismo sitio y momento… en ese instante perdí por completo la noción del tiempo, el tiempo no existía en aquél lugar y ciertamente no importaba demasiado cuanto tiempo permaneciera ahí, siempre y cuando lograra con mi cometido.

La luz y la oscuridad no existían realmente en ese sitio, era verdaderamente increíble y fascinante… sentía que flotaba. Pero en que cosas pensaba, se suponía que estaba allí para romper el conjuro que tenía sobre si Sesshoumaru, y así de alguna forma intentar devolver todo a la normalidad. Un pensamiento atravesó como relámpago mi mente, sabía que ese pensamiento definitivamente no era mío... sino de Sesshoumaru, más parecía una amenaza que una sugerencia. Tal parecía que a Sesshoumaru no le agradaba demasiado el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, pero sin duda desesperándose no llegaríamos a ninguna parte.

Por otro lado, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo empezar, tal vez era por eso que mi mente divagaba con total libertad… digo, que otra cosa podía hacer si no sabía por donde empezar. Y otra vez, una voz amenazante resonó en mi cabeza, tenía que hacer algo o de lo contrario bien podría terminar aquí gracias a Sesshoumaru. Respiré profundo y recordé lo que me había dicho Miroku, me había enseñado una clase de oración para comenzar el supuesto ritual para el contra conjuro, así que comencé, no sabía si daría resultado después de todo yo no me sentía muy poderosa espiritualmente hablando, y por otro lado, quería con todas mis fuerzas que funcionara.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fuera de la mente de Kagome, nos encontramos en el castillo… exactamente en la torre este del castillo, todos los muchachos estaban sentados fuera de aquélla habitación que más parecía una prisión. Inuyasha se veía distante, distraído pero sobre todo muy preocupado, tal vez se debía a que no sabia exactamente como se encontraban tanto Kikyo como Kagome… dos mujeres que habían logrado robar su corazón y una de ellas había hecho más que eso, lo había curado… y él, ahora él se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Aunque bien recordaba que Kagome le había dicho que lo comprendía y que no estaba enojada con él, sabía que en el fondo su decisión le había dolido más de lo que había dejado ver. Inuyasha se levantaba y se sentaba una y otra vez, tal vez sería una buena idea de que fuera a ver que tal estaba Kikyo, pero… no tenía la fuerza necesaria para dejar a Kagome así como así, no otra vez.

Sin embargo fue Miroku quien al verlo en ese estado le dijo:

— Inuyasha, deja de preocuparte… deberías confiar un poco más en la Srta. Kagome, sabes bien que es lo suficientemente capaz de hacer esto y más… —le dijo Miroku intentando que Inuyasha se tranquilizara—, además aquí no hay mucho que hacer… podrías ir a ver como se encuentra la Srta. Kikyo.

— No puedo Miroku —le dijo indeciso Inuyasha

— Es verdad Inuyasha, nosotros cuidaremos aquí a Kagome… aunque no creo que le ocurra nada allí adentro —dijo Sango segura de sí misma

— Lo sé… pero, podría venir Naraku o alguna de sus asquerosas creaciones —dijo más que en un dilema.

— Inuyasha… deja de preocuparte así, no lograrás nada con eso —dijo Shippou que hasta ese entonces había permanecido en silencio— nosotros cuidaremos de Kagome…

— Pero… —seguía sin ceder Inuyasha

— Pero no nada Inuyasha… la verdad es que tú tienes a una familia que cuidar… —dijo firme pero con tono conciliador Sango.

— Hum… —suspiró Inuyasha, sabía que Sango tenía razón, él tenía una familia a la cual cuidar, aunque le costara demasiado pensar que en aquélla familia no estaba Kagome—, tienen razón —dijo al fin—, iré a ver como está Kikyo… mandaré a la pulga Myoga para acá y así si algo ocurre irá a avisarme —dijo un poco más tranquilo.

— Es una buena idea Inuyasha —dijo Miroku.

Después de un rato Inuyasha abandonó el castillo y se dirigió hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede, al llegar se encontró con la noticia de que al parecer Kikyo se encontraba a la perfección, que tan sólo había sido exceso de cansancio y debido a su condición de no ser completamente una humana, pues había venido aquél desmayo.

Fuera de la habitación en donde había entrado Kagome, se veía una extraña luz que envolvía el lugar… mientras tanto Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Kirara se encontraban fuera de la torre, pues ya era hora de comer. Era de tarde y nada fuera de lo "normal" había ocurrido hasta entonces. A lo lejos se apreciaba una espesa nube de humo… o como dijo Miroku, una nube de energía maligna.

— Pulga Myoga, me parece que es hora de que vaya a avisar a Inuyasha que debe regresar —dijo Shippou sin dejar de ver la espesa nube que se iba acercando cada vez más.

— En ese caso… ahí nos vemos —dijo la pulga para salir volando sobre el cuervo que lo acompañaba

La pulga Myoga se alejó del castillo… y se dirigió lo más rápido que podía volar el cuervo hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede, apenas entro en la aldea encontró a la anciana Kaede que le dijo que lo más probable era que Inuyasha estuviera en el pozo. Así la pulga Myoga se dirigió hacia donde alguna vez Inuyasha estuviera esperando ansiosamente el regreso de la joven sacerdotisa de otra época.

Aquello le traía buenos recuerdos a la pulga Myoga, aunque también le recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido durante la ausencia de la joven sacerdotisa, pero este no era momento de pensar en eso se dijo la pulga, así llegó al pozo en donde efectivamente se encontraba Inuyasha, mirando fijamente el pozo… pensativo, quizá también recordando buenos tiempos. Al llegar, fue recibido con un manotazo de parte de Inuyasha, pues como siempre la pulga Myoga quería beber de la sangre de su amo.

Una vez que la pulga le contó lo sucedido, Inuyasha salió directo a la aldea… en donde lo esperaban Kento, su hijo y, Kikyo, quienes sabían el porque de la cara seria de Inuyasha, pues este les había contado lo que habían planeado hacer y lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos en el castillo de Miroku.

Era de esperarse que Kento se ofreciera a ayudar a su padre, quien esta vez no se negó, aunque tampoco estaba muy convencido de dejarlo ir con él, en cuanto a Kikyo… pues ella siempre hacia lo que quería, y al parecer esta vez también quería ir con ellos. Realmente era un revoltijo total lo que había ocurrido, lo que Naraku había causado… mientras unos crecían, otros nos quedábamos en las mismas condiciones, y otros envejecían sin remedio. Era un mundo completamente alterno, ya que esto simplemente no podría ocurrir en la realidad… ¿o, sí?

Sin embargo esto carecía de importancia, saber si esto era un mundo alterno o no, no les serviría de nada… de cualquier forma tenía que acabar con Naraku, y acabar con lo que había hecho. Mientras Inuyasha y los demás se dirigían hacia el castillo, hacia la torre este…

Dentro de la torre se escuchó un gran estruendo, en tanto Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kirara veían atónitos como se venía completamente abajo la torre este del castillo, era increíble como una torre como esta que costó a cientos de hombres construirla y varios meses sin descanso ver como se venía abajo sin remedio alguno en unos cuantos minutos.

No obstante eso no era lo más sorprendente, si no el hecho de que donde antes había estado la torre ahora se veía un enorme hoyo negro que amenazaba, o al menos eso parecía, con devorar todo lo que se encontrase a su alrededor. Por un instante Miroku recordó aquélla escena en que su padre había sido absorbido por el agujero negro de su mano, pero definitivamente no se comparaba con este inmenso hoyo negro.

Una vez que se disipó por completo la nube de polvo que se había formado al caer los escombros de la torre se podía observar con claridad que más que un hoyo negro… parecía un campo de fuerza. Un enorme campo de fuerza, con un aura de un color indescriptible que lo rodeaba, y en el centro de todo esto, se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Kagome y Sesshoumaru, quienes parecían que habían caído en un extraño sosiego manteniéndolos completamente inmóviles.

Aunque esto no parecía impedir el hecho de que aquél campo de fuerza creciera cada pocos minutos… Sango y Shippou observaban perplejos aquélla escena, mientras Miroku observaba como de repente aquélla nube de energía maligna avanzaba aún más rápidamente hacia ellos. Lo que les quedaba era esperar que Inuyasha llegara antes que Naraku.

Y así fue, por unos cuantos minutos o más bien segundos, Inuyasha llegó al castillo en donde lo esperaba un escena verdaderamente inédita, y más que ver que su medio hermano Sesshoumaru se encontraba en el mismo lugar que Kagome, era la posición en la que se encontraban… Kagome se encontraba sentada en medio de la nada abrazando a Sesshoumaru que se encontraba enfrente de ella también sentado, aunque él no traía la parte de arriba de su haori.

Inuyasha se quedó observando intranquilamente aquello, pero bien sabía que no podía hacer nada en ese momento… tenían que detener a Naraku que ya se encontraba a unos metros de ellos. Sin previo aviso una lanza fue lanzada directamente hacia Kagome y Sesshoumaru, aunque ciertamente para sorpresa de todos la lanza fue desintegrada apenas estuvo a unos centímetros de aquél campo de fuerza.

— Jajajajaja jaja —se escuchó la estruendosa risa de Naraku que se dejaba ver dentro de su campo de fuerza, al parecer él mismo había lanzado la lanza— ah, me parece que han descubierto algo… —les dijo son sorna.

— Maldito —dijo Inuyasha que comenzaba a enfadarse.

— Ahhh esto es interesante, un muy buen campo de energía —dijo para si Naraku, parecía que planeaba algo.

Súbitamente Naraku desapareció dejando a todos a la espera de su aparición, aunque extrañamente volvió a aparecer en el mismo sitio en el que había desaparecido, aunque esta vez parecía más interesado en la escena que se mostraba en el interior del campo de energía, como siempre venían con él Kagura, Hakudoshi y Kanna.

En un instante todos se fueron encima de todos, Naraku esta vez peleaba contra Inuyasha, mientras Hakudoshi contra Kento… y Kagura contra Miroku y Sango. Sin embargo nadie se había dado cuenta de que Naraku había en ese instante en que había desaparecido, al parecer había dejado una parte de él que se encargaría de absorber a Kagome y a Sesshoumaru.

De repente esa luz que había estado desprendiéndose del campo de energía se apagó… al momento en que Inuyasha volteó era tarde, pues el campo de energía junto con Kagome… y Sesshoumaru estaban siendo absorbidos sin remedio alguno, al igual que Inuyasha, Naraku observó complacido como su artimaña parecía dar resultado. Inuyasha lanzó un ataque con Colmillo de Acero, pero sorprendentemente no funcionó, tan sólo se disipó y aquélla cosa continuaba absorbiendo a _su_ Kagome y a Sesshoumaru…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ohaiiio!!! arigatooou por suss comentarios ^w^!! ohhh bueno, esta vez si me he puesto a escribir xD!! jejeje así que aquí les traigo la continuación, espero que les guste!!! ^w^!!! ahhh jajajajaja... ok ok!!! arigatooouu por los reviews!!! ohhh bueno bueno... aquí io pasando a contestar los revieews:

Lis: Ahhh!!! no tienes idea de como me encanta leer tus reviews!!!! ahhh que kawaii ^w^!!! xD!! jejejeje... bueno bueno.. pues que decir, nadamás que te agradezco muchoooo y me alegra tanto ver que bueno leer que te agrada mi forma de escribir!!! ahhh me hace feliz xD!! jejejeje... ahhh buenoooo seeee lo sé pobre de Inu!! xD!! jajajaja... ahhh la primera vez que lo vi llorar ahhh me dieron ganas de abrazarlo xD!! j ajajajaja... ahhh y bueno espero que algo de las interrogantes se hayan ido... xD!! si no es que he dejado más xD!! jajaja en fin espero tu review!! y gracias... adiò.ós!!!

Haruhi96: Ohaiiooo!!! ahhh que bien que bien!!! una nueva lectora xD!! jejejeje... ahhh arigatooou por tu review!!! ^w^!! ohhh y bueno... ia veremos que pasa con la pareja principal xD!! jajajajaja... aún keda algo de fic XD!! jojojo nos vemosss y gracias gracias gracias gracias!! adiò.ós!!!

Yela01: Ahh!!! arigatoooou porrr tu review!!! te agradezco tanto porque me hayas dejado tu review!!! ^w^!!! jejejeje... buenob ueno... esteeeee me alegra tanto que te guste el fic *u*!!, ahhhh y bueeeeno ia veremos en el próximo capítulo si Kagome lo logra o no xD!! jejejeje enf in nos vemosss... adiò.ós!!!!

Kyome-chan: Hola!!!!!!!! arigatoooouuuu porrrr dejar tu review!!! ^w^!!! jejejeje... ahhhh siiii ia veremos si Kagome lograaaa hacerlo xD!! jajajajaj... ok ok!! ^w^!!! bueeeeno... en fin seeeee me gustaría despertar así xD!! jajajajaja... ahh pero bueno... me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capítulo!!! ^u^!! jojojoj... nos vemossss adiò.óss!!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nos vemosss y gracias!!! Adiò.ós!!!

Atentamente:

**Jenny Acthenz**


	12. Melodías bajo la Luna

**Capítulo XI  
by Jenny Acthenz**

**"Melodías bajo la Luna"**

"_Es como un vals, tan misterioso, donde el cruce de caminos susurra a la luz en los árboles, damos vueltas juntos como un vals, pintando algo." Fragmento de Waltz de Suneohair._

Sin embargo, unos segundos después esa cosa que envolvía el campo de energía dejó de moverse, Naraku parecía impaciente de ver que es lo que ocurría, aunque no tanto como Inuyasha, quien fue avanzando un paso tras otro hasta quedar casi a un metro de distancia del campo de energía, no parecía molestar aquello a Naraku… así que Inuyasha pensó que ya todo había terminado, que Naraku había completado aquél extraño plan. No obstante, Inuyasha volvió la mirada hacia el campo de energía, aquello le recordó la vez que sus amigos y Kagome habían quedado envueltos en un capullo… aunque esta vez era diferente, él ya no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, porque tal vez ya no había nada que hacer. Quizá y siempre había sido su destino desaparecer de este lugar…

En el instante en que ese pensamiento pasó por la mente de Inuyasha, se maldijo por tener tan poca fe en Kagome… él confiaba en que ella de una u otra forma lograría salir de esto, además de que con ella se encontraba Sesshoumaru, quien ciertamente no se permitiría morir en aquéllas deplorables condiciones. Eso era, Inuyasha tenía que tener fe en que esos dos saldrían de esta… de repente se escuchó un chirrido que provenía del interior del campo de energía, a lo que le siguió una ráfaga de luz que al principio se extendió a todo nuestro alrededor y después se reunió toda en el centro del campo de energía con lo que salió prácticamente disparada hacia arriba.

Al disiparse casi por completo el polvo que se había formado, caían pequeños pétalos de lo que parecía ser flor de cerezo… Inuyasha vio a su alrededor y vio que aquéllos cerezos que anteriormente parecían estar muertos, ahora se encontraban florecidos… todos los presentes se habían percatado de los pétalos de flor de cerezo que caían a su lado, pero estaban observando con cautela el interior de el campo de energía.

Unos segundos después una flecha salió disparada sin previo aviso hacia el pecho de Naraku, una más al de Hakudoshi y otra a Kagura, ya que alguno de ellos debía tener el corazón de Naraku, a menos que Naraku lo hubiese escondido en algún otro lugar, cosa que era bastante posible, sabiendo que era un cobarde. Ni siquiera les dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue lanzado el segundo ataque, aunque en esta ocasión no fueron tres flechas si no tres ataques con una espada que Inuyasha reconoció, era Tokijin… esa espada a la que no pudo si quiera acercarse.

Aquéllos tres demonios vieron con desconcierto aquélla sinfonía de ataques, no era sólo el hecho de que hicieran casi simultáneamente los ataques, si no porque esos ataques habían tenido una especie de lazo que extrañamente los hacían sumamente eficaces. Naraku parecía completamente fuera de si, no por su reacción si no por la espeluznante mirada que tenía en el rostro.

**.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Regresando a la narración de Kagome) .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

No sé como es que logramos salir de aquél insólito lugar, sin embargo aquí estábamos… me sentía tan extraña viendo a Inuyasha de aquél lado, mientras yo estaba junto a Sesshoumaru, pero… sólo era eso, me sentía tranquila y a salvo junto a él. Aquéllos incesantes días que pasamos en aquélla dimensión, por decirlo de alguna forma, me había sentido extrañamente conectada con él. No supe cuando y como fue que comencé a mirar de esa forma a Sesshoumaru, tal vez había cambiado mi forma de verlo cuando estuve con él, viendo que en momentos el dolor que tenía se apoderaba de él sin remedio alguno, a pesar de que intentara aparentar que no ocurría nada, por alguna razón yo sentía que no era verdad y eso, eso me lastimaba a mi también.

Un segundo después de que voltee a ver a Sesshoumaru, voltee al frente y vi la mirada de Naraku, que más que enfadado parecía que había perdido la cabeza por completo, un horrible escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, cerré los ojos y di un paso hacia atrás, en ese mismo instante en que cerré los ojos hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho, pues una escalofriante imagen vio a mi mente, pero ya no sabía que era lo que me daba más miedo, si la mirada de Naraku o lo que había visto. Moví mi mano en busca de algo en donde pudiera sostenerme, fue la mano de Sesshoumaru la que quería encontrar y así fue, tomé su mano un poco temerosa esperando que rechazara mi mano y sin embargo no fue así él simplemente se limitó a sostener mi mano sin decir nada, sin darme cuenta mi mano y toda yo comencé a temblar, esa imagen no salía de mi mente y si abría los ojos sólo veía la mirada de Naraku.

Sentía como las miradas de mis amigos se reunían en mi rostro, las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos sin poder hacer nada para controlarme, Inuyasha me veía asustado por lo que veía en mis ojos, volteó a ver a Naraku quien tan sólo comenzó a reír como desquiciado, mientras Hakudoshi yacía en el suelo retorciéndose por lo anteriormente ocurrido, Kagura… no había quedado nada de ella. Y sin embargo a Naraku le parecía divertido algo, algo que ya había visto yo… algo espantoso, algo que no podía dejar que pasara; quería que se callara, que se quedara en silencio por una vez, que se esfumara… mis rodillas me fallaban y caí al suelo sin que Sesshoumaru soltara mi mano.

Naraku poco a poco se desvanecía, pero su mirada permanecía en mi cabeza sin poder hacer nada para que saliera de allí, sabía que habíamos terminado con Naraku… pero, hasta cuándo duraría esto. Algo me decía que esto no era más que un intermedio, eso que había visto en la mirada de Naraku era indescriptible, no entendía cuándo o cómo, pero sabía que algo ocurriría… que teníamos que hacer algo para que todo volviera a la normalidad, o algo así. Minutos después todo quedó en silencio, Naraku había desaparecido por fin… y aún así me sentía temerosa de lo que había visto.

En ese instante entre asombro, incredulidad y esperanza, todo quedó en silencio… todos estaban asimilando el hecho de que Naraku había desaparecido de este mundo; no tenía que ver a Inuyasha para saber que se acercaba con cautela hacia mi, me alegraba verlo a salvo… pero; ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya me estaba abrazando, pero.. sabía que algo de lo que estaba haciendo era más que planeado, de una forma u otra hizo que soltara la mano de Sesshoumaru quien tan sólo dio unos pasos hacia un lado.

Cuando me di cuenta ya tenía a todos abrazándome, realmente estaban más que felices de que Naraku desapareciera… y no era para menos, aquél demonio había destrozado sus vidas, había matado a muchas personas queridas para ellos, había jugado con ellos infinidad de veces, había hecho demasiado daño y lo único que pensaron en hacer en aquél momento fue acabar con ese ser maligno, y al final… al final en el camino a la destrucción de Naraku, habían conocido a muchos amigos y aliados, pero también a muchos enemigos… por lo que, sería difícil volver a su vida normal, después de tanto tiempo en que estuvieron en busca de Naraku.

Pasaron minutos antes de que todos nos pusiéramos de pie, Sesshoumaru seguía ahí… un poco más alejado, pero seguía ahí. Inuyasha volteó a verlo con una mueca entre divertida y desafiante, Sesshoumaru lo miró también y sonrió. Una cosa que fue como un regalo para mí, ver su sonrisa una vez más, después me volteó a ver a mí aún con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—… Gracias —me dijo, en verdad parecía agradecido, sus ojos lo decían, su boca lo decía.

Miró de reojo a Inuyasha una vez más, y comenzó a darse media vuelta para irse. Yo no estaba lista para que él se fuera, no quería que se fuera… pero no pude hacer más que observar como una esfera brillante se formaba frente a nosotros, ya se iba… y yo me había quedado estática en aquél lugar.

El resto del día pasó en silencio, nadie estaba muy seguro de que debía hacer ahora, yo por otro lado, aún veía aquélla imagen en mi cabeza, y aunque seguía causándome escalofríos, no les había dicho nada a los muchachos. Me había ido a refugiar a la que en ese momento era mi habitación, excusándome de que me sentía cansada, aunque la verdad era que no tenía nada… sólo era soledad.

Nos fuimos a dormir temprano después de comer, mañana por la mañana tendríamos que ir en esta ocasión a buscar el lugar en donde Naraku había dejado la perla de Shikon. Cuando al fin pude dormir, hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho… de haber sabido que iba a tener un espantoso sueño, eran las mismas imágenes que había visto en mi mente cuando Naraku estaba desapareciendo. Desperté un poco sobresaltada, pero por fortuna no grité, nadie se dio cuenta…

La mañana llegó, estaba algo fresca… no demasiado extraño para la estación del año en que nos encontrábamos, de todas formas supongo que se me hacía extraño ver aquéllos copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer fuera del castillo. No me había percatado de la presencia de Shippou que yacía a un lado de mí, aún permanecía dormido… así que me levanté con sigilo hasta la puerta, algo de allí afuera me llamaba no sabía que era, pero sabía que debía ir hacia aquél lugar. No obstante alguien entro a la habitación, sentía su mirada… era Inuyasha sin duda alguna; bueno, al menos no había cambiado su forma de ser por completo, aún seguía siendo muy impaciente.

Sabía que no importaba si lo ignoraba, él no se iría de ahí, así que no me quedó de otra que voltear a verlo. Y ahí estaba, tal como lo recordaba… el mismo chico al que había encontrado sellado en el árbol del tiempo, aquél chico impaciente y acelerado, ese chico que se había enamorado de una sacerdotisa, ese chico que había terminado sellado por culpa de ese ser llamado Naraku, aquél chico que al que yo había liberado de aquél sello, el mismo chico del que yo me había enamorado, aquél chico que con su sonrisa o con un gesto hacia que mi mundo cambiara en un segundo… ese mismo chico al que le había prometido permanecer a su lado sin importar la decisión que tomara al final.

Me sentía simplemente extraña de que todo aquello, todo eso que había sentido por él en esos momentos… ahora sólo fuera parte del pasado. Sin saber como o cuando, todo eso había sido desplazado por un sentimiento aún más fuerte, aunque anteriormente yo hubiese creído que nada más fuerte que lo que yo sentía por él pudiese existir, y sin embargo aquí estaba frente a él sin siquiera sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, sin que sus ojos me dejaran sin aliento.

Las cosas habían cambiado, ambos lo sabíamos muy bien… aunque sabía también, que Inuyasha en estos momentos, desde que me volvió a encontrar, vi en su mirada esa chispa que yo siempre había estado buscando, la chispa en sus ojos que me indicaría que realmente me amaba a mí, a pesar de eso, yo ya no sentía nada más que demasiado aprecio hacia él, supongo que lo amaba de cierta forma… pero no era igual, yo lo querría por el resto de mi vida, pero no de la misma forma, y él lo presentía, podía verlo en su mirada.

— Vamos Kagome… recoge tus cosas, sólo vamos a comer y nos iremos —me dijo Inuyasha sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada de la mía, sabía que buscaba algo… ese algo que yo había estado buscando durante todo el tiempo en que nos encontramos juntos, no sería lo mismo y tanto él como yo lo sabíamos.

— Sí… ahora voy —le dije con total serenidad, me sentía sumamente tranquila a pesar de todo lo que había soñado— vamos Shippou despierta —le dije al pequeño kitsune, que abrió lentamente sus ojos.

— Ahhhhh —bostezó y con los ojos llorosos y medio cerrados se levantó comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

— Kagome yo… —habló Inuyasha una vez que Shippou había salido de la habitación, sin embargo fue interrumpido por Miroku quien venía directo hacia nosotros.

— Vamos Inuyasha, seguro que tienes mucha hambre —le dije con una sonrisa, sabía que él quería decirme algo importante… pero no quería escucharlo.

— Sí… vamos —dijo al final con un suspiro.

— ¡Vamos muchachos! —nos gritó Miroku desde unos metros adelante, mientras volteaba los pescados.

— Toma Kagome —me dijo Sango tendiéndome un pescado asado—, debes tener hambre.

— Sí —le dije tomando el pescado— gracias.

Inuyasha tomó un pescado y se sentó a un lado de mí, en ese momento me pregunté en donde estaría Kikyo… no la había visto durante la pelea ni después, mientras tanto Kento tampoco se encontraba por aquí, supuse que tal vez se había ido a la aldea de la anciana Kaede a cuidar de Kikyo, pues por lo que había escuchado Kikyo no se había recuperado por completo de la última penúltima pelea contra Naraku.

Mientras comíamos me di cuenta de que Miroku no dejaba de observar su mano, en donde anteriormente había estado el agujero negro, supuse que de alguna manera lo extrañaba por la cara que tenía en esos momentos, Sango simplemente se le quedaba viendo con algo de pena y malicia, sin embargo no le decía nada. Supuse que Sango pensaba que Miroku estaría feliz porque aquélla maldición había desparecido, y como se lo había prometido una vez, podrían casarse y tener hijos. Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al recordar aquélla escena.

Terminamos de comer y comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas, era hora de marcharnos, de emprender, probablemente, nuestro último viaje. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el oeste, realmente sin un rumbo exacto, simplemente basándonos por donde habíamos visto que Naraku había llegado las últimas veces, caminamos y caminamos, nadie hablaba realmente… más que algunas veces por parte de Inuyasha y de Shippou, que como siempre comenzaban a pelear por cualquier cosa. Era entretenido verlos pelear de nuevo.

Pasamos sin altercados un buen tramo, a pesar de caminar a buen paso no llevábamos demasiado, y ya comenzaba a atardecer, pero eso no parecía preocuparles a los demás. Después de todo el clima era benévolo, a pesar de que el invierno comenzaba a entrar, no había señales de que fuera a haber algún problema si decidíamos quedarnos a dormir al aire libre, no habían caído más copos de nieve más que los que había visto por la mañana.

Cosa que me desilusionó un poco, pues tenía ganas de jugar con la nieve. Con todo y que no caía nieve llegamos al anochecer, decidimos detenernos un rato para comer un poco, pero por lo que veía no planeábamos quedarnos por ahí, Inuyasha quería seguir avanzando a lo que, realmente, no nos opusimos. Todos teníamos ganas de que todo esto terminara de una vez por todas. Así que después de comer un poco, continuamos caminando, el bosque era silencioso y acogedor, muy distinto de los últimos bosques en los que había estado.

Ya era de noche y nosotros seguíamos caminando entre la oscuridad, que a tramos se disipaba gracias a la luna llena que se encontraba sobre nosotros, aquélla luna me recordó a alguien… a Sesshoumaru, no tenía caso que lo negase, era ridículo negármelo a mí misma. A pesar del poco tiempo que pasé junto a él, de alguna forma me había enamorado de él… al menos eso era lo que yo creía, es que Sesshoumaru era realmente una persona demasiado interesante, intrigante, a pesar de ser muy fuerte… la mayor parte del tiempo lograba controlarse, y además de todo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo era una persona buena, o más bien un demonio bueno.

Después de todo, que clase de demonio malvado dejaría que una niña viajara con él después de que este la ha revivido, además de que no sólo viajaba con ellos, él la cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella, al igual que Jacken. Aún seguía viendo la luna, de pronto me percaté de que ya no oía los pasos de los demás chicos, entonces voltee hacia atrás y ahí estaban, viendo con una extraña mirada a la luna, parecía que estaban hipnotizados. Retrocedí unos pasos hasta quedar un poco más cerca de ellos.

— Inuyasha —susurré su nombre, pero no me respondió ni siquiera volteó a verme, así que intente llamando a los demás— Sango... Miroku, Shippou… Kirara —nadie me respondió, nadie se movía.

De un momento a otro, todos comenzaron a retorcerse, como si algo fuese a salir de dentro de ellos, yo no podía hacer nada, me quedé congelada… ver la cara de dolor que tenía Inuyasha y los demás. No sabía que hacer, y los gritos no cesaban, debía pensar en algo…

— No… —dije casi como un susurro, aquélla escena ya la había visto, era exactamente la imagen que había estado en mi mente todo este tiempo, y de pronto la risa de Naraku retumbó en mi memoria.

Yo sabía que en esos momentos yo ya no podía hacer nada, pero me preguntaba si sería capaz de dejarlos ahí para ir en busca de la perla de Shikon, debía tomar una decisión, un grito desgarrador salió de la boca de Inuyasha… mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía dejarlos así, tenía que intentar algo, pero, ¿qué hacer?, ¿qué hacer cuando tú sabes que cualquier cosa que intentes no funcionará? De pronto mis rodillas me fallaron y caí al suelo, me faltaba el aire y sentía como algo se retorcía dentro de mí, si me quedaba ahí seguro que ya no tendríamos oportunidad de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

**.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Respondiendo Reviews) .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ohaiio!! pues les doy muchas enormes gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, desde hace unos días me puse a escribir este onceabo capítulo, que espero la verdad que les guste!!... ahhh bueno me da gusto saber que es el capítulo más largo que he hecho xD!! jejejeje, ahhh y bueno espero pronto subir el próximo capítulo, tal vez tarde un poco debido a que ya estoy a punto de entrar a la universidad, pero bueno. Aquí respondo los reviews que me han llegado!! graciass:**

**Haruhi96:** Ohaiiio!!! haruhi96!!! ^u^!! muchas gracias por tu review.. y bueno realmente aún nadie sabe a ciencia cierta xD! que fue lo que pasó ahí... pero bueno, igual muchas gracias xD!! por leer el capítulo!! gracias!!... en fin pues que más?? ahhh espero que te guste este capítulo!!! nos vemosss.. adiò.óooss!!!

**Kyome-chan:** Ohaiiio!!! Kyome-chan!!! muchas gracias por tu review!!! jejejeje me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, xD!! jejejeje ahhh seee pobre de Inuyasha pero así tenía que ser xD!! jajajaja... en fin pues nada, espero que te guste este capítulo y que dejes tu muy apreciado review!!! nos vemosss... adiò.óssS!!!!

**Chie Abi:** Ohaiiio!!! Chie Abi!!! muchas graciaaas por tu revieww!!! ahhh gomenasaiii se que tardé en actualizarrr perooo es que he tenido cosas que hacer xD!! jejejeje... en fin pueees ia sabrás que es lo que les hizo en este capítulo xD!! jojojojoj, ahhh y bueno creo que no he tardado tanto tiempo como la vez anterior, de cualquier forma gomenasaiii por la tardanza!!! seep okss.. bueno me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos!!! nos vemoss... adìò.ósss!!!

**Nadja-chan:** Ohaiiio!!! Nadja-chan!!!! muchas gracias por tu review!!! xD!! jejejeje y bueno claro que lo continuo!!, prueba de eso es la actualización del día de hoy xD!! jajajajaja... oks espero que te guste!!! nos vemoss...adiò.ósss!!!

**Lis:** Ohaiiio!!! Liss!!!! ^u^!!! me alegra que aias dejado review!!! jejejeje me encantan tus reviews todos largos xD!! jejejeje, bueno,.... ahhh no sabes cuanto cuanto me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo!! y bueno,.,, arigatooou por todos tus comentarios!! te los agradezco un montón!!!... ahhh y bueno este capi es mas largo xD!!! jejejeje... ahhmm aunque me he tardado varios días en escribirlo xD!! jajajaja.. naaa en fin muchas gracias por tu review!!... ahhh siempre intento que los personajes estén colocados de la misma forma en que lo estarían en la serie.. no sé, como que siento que hace que todo sea más real xD!! jajajaj okss... bueno nada, nos vemoss y graciasss por el rreview!!! adiò.ósss!!!

**.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Nos vemoss y gracias por los reviews!, adiò.ós!! atte: Jenny Acthenz) .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	13. Y la batalla continúa

**Capítulo XII  
by Jenny Acthenz**

**Y la batalla continúa  
**_  
__"__Nacemos con lágrimas, entre lágrimas transcurre nuestra vida y con lágrimas cerramos nuestro último día__"_

Esa extraña sensación que se sentía en mi estomago fue incrementándose hasta el punto de que termine hecha un ovillo en el suelo, y aquél bosque que hacia tan sólo unos minutos me parecía tan agradable y acogedor ahora no era más que una inmunda trampa, una trampa que sin duda había sido creada por Naraku, ni siquiera muerto podía dejarnos en paz. Como pude logré levantar un poco la vista y me doy cuenta de que los demás también están tirados en el suelo, sólo que ellos parecían estar dormidos. Aún era tiempo de retirarme de ese lugar, bajé la vista y deje caer mi cabeza a un lado, las lágrimas de dolor combinadas con las de tristeza caían por mis pómulos hasta el suelo. Cerré los ojos y me quedé ahí tirada esperando que aquél sueño que había alcanzado a los demás viniera al fin por mi. Sin embargo una voz tan familiar pero tan inesperada llegó a mi mente, esa voz que hacia unas semanas me parecía irrelevante, me estaba diciendo que no podía quedarme ahí y esperar la muerte si tenía otra opción, estaba consciente de que él jamás me diría algo así pero mi mente era terca al igual que mi corazón queriendo creer que él se preocupaba por mí.

Y por extraño que parezca, esas palabras inventadas por mi me dieron una esperanza para salir de ahí, pues era cierto... tenía otra opción, no tenía porque quedarme en este lugar a esperar que la muerte llegara a mi, aún estaba a tiempo de salir de aquél bosque. Debía hacerlo por ellos, si no lo hacía, todo por lo que ellos habían luchado habría sido en vano y al final habrían muerto sin siquiera poder hacer lo que realmente querían. Lentamente comencé a levantarme, si bien el dolor en el estómago era fuerte, era aún más fuerte mi deseo de que todas las esperanzas de ellos y mías no terminaran en este sitio, pues si aún estaba en mis manos el poder componer lo que Naraku había descompuesto no debía darme por vencida. Di un último vistazo a donde yacían los muchachos y comencé a caminar con lentitud hacia la salida de ese bosque; entre la oscuridad comencé a tropezar con las piedras, pero al menos ya no sentía esa extraña sensación en el estómago, pasaron horas desde que había dejado de sentirlo, y aún así parecía que aquél bosque en el que caminaba no tenía fin alguno.

La noche se volvía más espesa y la luna había desaparecido por completo de la faz del cielo; mis piernas comenzaban a pesarme como nunca antes en mi vida, aunque ya me había acostumbrado a la penumbra de la noche... el viento tan frío como la nieve soplaba sin cesar, parecía que cortaba mis mejillas una y otra vez. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había estado caminando, pero cuando por fin alcancé a ver una luz entre las penumbras me apresuré a ir hacia ella, como si por alguna razón fuese a desaparecer por arte de magia. Corrí sin cesar hasta llegar a aquélla inmensa luz que me abrazaba reconfortantemente, y por un instante aquéllas últimas imágenes que tenía de mis amigos desaparecieron.

Al seguir caminando, mis ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a tanta luz después de haber estado entre penumbras, me dejé caer al suelo más que agotada, miré el cielo azul y resplandeciente que yacía sobre aquél inmenso jardín lleno de flores silvestres. De pronto sentí como una gota de agua rodaba por mi mejilla hasta caer sobre mi mano, era cierto... en aquéllos momentos sentía una enorme tristeza por dentro, el haber tenido que abandonar así como así a mis amigos... pero había sido lo mejor, ahora tenía la posibilidad de poder encontrar el lugar en el que Naraku había ocultado la perla de Shikon, y así poder regresar todo a la normalidad.

Me apresuré a levantarme, no tenía tiempo que perder… de pronto sentí como un copo de nieve caí sobre mí cara, era cierto… era invierno, aunque al estar en aquel prado parecía más bien primavera, prácticamente un segundo después comenzó a caer una ventisca de nieve y en el mismo instante una silueta apareció de entre los gigantescos árboles que rodeaban aquél prado.

Por un segundo una chispa se encendió dentro de mí, como si ya supiera quien era el dueño de aquélla silueta que se dibujaba entre la incesante caída de los copos de nieve. Mis piernas comenzaron a moverse con gran decisión hacia aquélla persona, mi corazón lo sabía, pero mi mente se negaba a creerlo… era demasiado perfecto pensar que aquélla persona que se encontraba cruzando el prado era aquélla a la que tanto anhelaba ver desde que nos habíamos separado. Y sin saber cuando, ya no estaba caminando… me encontraba prácticamente corriendo con lo que me quedaba de energías, a mi corazón parecía no importarle todo lo que le dictaba mi cerebro.

Al llegar a aquél lugar, me paré en seco… aquélla silueta se había esfumado como por arte de magia…

—… —ni siquiera había escuchado cuando avanzó hacia mí.  
—…. —con él, no hacían falta demasiadas palabras, me miró a los ojos y en ese momento supe que todo saldría bien, no sabía como ni porque, pero sabía que todo estaría bien.  
— Hola… —logré decir al fin, mi voz me parecía extraña, una inesperada alegría inundaba todos mis sentidos.  
— Hum… —dio un pequeño suspiro como respuesta a mi saludo, levantó su brazo izquierdo para mi sorpresa.  
— Tu brazo —dije sorprendida sin poder evitarlo, ya que la última vez que lo había visto, seguía sin tener su brazo izquierdo.  
—… —no dijo nada, simplemente puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y sin saber en que momento, mi corazón se apoderó de mi cuerpo y lo abracé.

Y todo aquello que había estado reprimiendo salió al fin… me sentía tan triste, tan estúpida, tan inútil… no había podido hacer nada para proteger a mis amigos, aunque también sabía que nada de eso era mi culpa, que de nada servía ponerme de esa forma, pensar así no me llevaría a ninguna parte… Seguí abrazada a él, me sentía tan tranquila y sin miedo, realmente necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba sentir que todo estaría bien y que todo esto terminaría muy pronto.

Tan sólo necesitaba resistir un poco más para poder terminar lo que mis amigos no habían podido, y tenía fe que con él a mi lado, todo terminaría bien.

— Yo… disculpa —dije al fin cuando me separé de él  
— No deberías disculparte por eso —habló por fin, su voz… era aún más encantadora de lo que recordaba.  
—… Sí —dije secando las lágrimas de mi cara.  
— Y ¿el inútil de mi hermano? —preguntó fijando su mirada en la dirección de donde yo había salido.  
— Él… una trampa de Naraku hizo que él y los otros no pudieran salir de aquél bosque —eso era lo que había sucedido en pocas palabras.  
— Uhm… —parpadeó una vez y volteó a verme nuevamente— y ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?  
— Pues… supongo que porque soy una sacerdotisa —o eso se supone— logré salir del bosque…  
—… —se quedó en silencio  
— Y ahora, debo encontrar el lugar en el que Naraku ocultó la perla de Shikon… para que todo esto termine al fin —en ese momento me di cuenta de que si todo esto volvía a la normalidad, yo olvidaría todo lo que sentía por él y él me olvidaría a mí… y sin embargo, aunque me causaba malestar pensar que eso sucedería, tenía que hacerlo… este no era el momento para ser una persona egoísta…  
— Ya veo… —dijo sin dejar de verme, se quedó otra vez en silencio y luego empezaba a abrir la boca nuevamente cuando una voz chillona lo interrumpió.  
— ¡Amo Sesshoumaru! —se escuchaba la voz del sapo verde— ¡Amo Sesshoumaru! —gritaba buscando a su amo— ¡Rin, ven acá…! —vaya, al parecer la pequeña niña se encontraba aún con ellos.

Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos y cerro la boca una vez más, yo lo miraba sin querer si quiera parpadear por miedo a que si lo hacia fuese a desaparecer. Entonces se escucharon los pasos de sus acompañantes y dio un paso hacia atrás. Voltee entonces a donde se suponía saldría aquél sapo verde y la pequeña Rin…

— ¡Amo Sesshoumaru! —gritó una vez más el sapo, quedando con una mueca de sorpresa al ver que había encontrado a su amo, aunque también me había encontrado a mí.  
— ¡Señor Sesshoumaru! —gritó feliz la pequeña Rin, corrió y tomo por el pie a Sesshoumaru, sin que este se inmutara o pareciera molestarse—… Oh, ¡hola! —me saludó alegremente Rin, y ahora que la veía más de cerca, me daba cuenta que en verdad se parecía bastante a mí.  
— Que… —el sapo verde estaba a punto de ponerse a gritarme, pero en ese momento un escalofriante gruñido resonó en todo el bosque.

Todas las aves huyeron despavoridas al igual que varios monstruos, y una vez más se escuchó un alarmante gruñido que logro ponerme los pelos de punta y que mis rodillas temblaran, la pequeña Rin se abrazó aún más a la pierna de Sesshoumaru y el sapo verde se puso atrás de este. Sesshoumaru veía en todas direcciones esperando a que aquél ser saliera en cualquier momento; yo ni siquiera quería voltear a ver a mi alrededor, estaba paralizada por el miedo, aquél sonido era perturbador e imposible de evadir.

Y entre los gruñidos… logré escuchar mi nombre, sin pensarlo dos veces voltee al lugar de donde provenía aquél sonido, esa voz la reconocía, intenté mirar a través de los árboles y en menos de un parpadeo vi que Inuyasha se acercaba en una frenética carrera hacia mí, su cara parecía desfigurada por el odio y la sed de sangre.

**.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Respondiendo Reviews) .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Chie-Abi: Hooola!! Hooola!!! xD!! jajaja bueno bueno pues aqui traigo el capítulo doce, que realmente espero que te guste!!... amm y buenno, mil disculpas por la tardanza!! muchas gracias por el review!!! se te quiere... adiós!

Haruhi96: Hooola!! Hooola!!! bueno pues aqui esta el capítulo doce, xD!! espero que te guste... me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero te guste este.. está corto pero bueno, espero te guste. adiós!!

Lis: !!hooola!!! xD!! Hooola!! Lis!!! ahhh ya te he dicho cuanto me encantan tus reviews!!! xD!! jejeje.. ahh bueno bueno pues me da muccho gusto saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior, y bueno en cuanto a eso del título de los capis pues me tardo bastante pensando en como ponerles xD!! jajaja.. ahhh pero bueno. Espero que te guste este capítulo, siente la demora... u.u!! oks arigatoou por el review!! adiós!!!

Kyome-chan: Hooola!! Hooola!!! jajajaja ahh me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior xd!! ajajajaja, ahhh seee pobree de Inu y de los otros.. pero tenía que pasar xD! ahhh bueno, pues gomenasaii por tardarme tanto en actulizar!! igual espero te guste el capi.. oks bueno gracias por el review!! adiós!!!

Natsuki Hikari: Hooola!! Hooola!!! ahh me alegra que haya otra lectora por acá xD!! jajajaja.. ahhh arigatoou por tu review!! es un gusto saber que te gusta el fic, ahh bueno, pues mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar... espero te guste este capítulo!! mil gracias por tus reviews!! nos vemos.. adiós!!!

**.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (..^..) .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hoola!!! pues antes que nada, les pido mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar el fic, pero bueno... han ocurrido demasiadas cosas en este último mes, para empezar pues entré a la universidad... a veterinaria, y dejaban tareas excesivas debo decir, prácticamente no tenía tiempo para nada más que para la tarea, y después hace unos días me di cuenta de que aquélla carrera no era para mí, entonces decidí darme de baja, y bueno... heme aquí actualizando, aunque se que nada de esto es una excusa, espero me perdonen por la falta de actualización. Igual pues el capítulo no está muy largo, ya que mi imaginación está escaseando, y no quise que saliera demasiado forzado, así que bueno, le deje aquí, espero que les guste y que dejen reviews!! me es muy grato ver que dejan sus reviews!! los o más bien... las quiero mucho y espero seguir contando con ustedes!! que tengan una excelente semana... nos vemos. Adiós!!**

**.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Atte: JENNY ACTHENZ) .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	14. El adiós se acerca

**Capítulo XIII  
by Jenny Acthenz**

**El adiós se acerca  
**_  
"__Te digo adiós si acaso te quiero todavía quizás no he de olvidarte... Pero te digo adiós No sé si me quisiste... No sé si te quería o tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos. - José Ángel Buesa__"_

Mis ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente al ver el rostro enfurecido y casi desconocido de Inuyasha, lo veía y sabía que era él… pero su mirada era completamente desconocida para mí. Y a pesar de que anteriormente ya lo había visto transformado de esa manera, sus ojos jamás dejaron de tener ese brillo peculiar, con lo cual inmediatamente me daba cuenta de que ahí en algún lugar de ese ser se encontraba Inuyasha, y ahora simplemente no veía en aquéllos ojos ese algo que buscaba.

Aquello me aterró a tal punto de que en verdad pensaba que ya nada podría hacer para salvar su alma que era consumida rápidamente por esa sed de sangre. Pero entonces recordé que a mi lado se encontraba el lord de las tierras del este, Sesshoumaru hijo de Inu-no-Taisho, y sin duda alguna sabía que podría controlar a Inuyasha en lo que ella buscaba alguna forma de que volviese a su forma normal; pero en ese preciso instante escuché un espeluznante gruñido a mis espaldas, tenía miedo de voltear pero de nada me serviría evadir la realidad, así que voltee y me encontré con que detrás de mi se encontraba ni más ni menos que Kirara y sobre ella Sango que estaba preparada para lanzar su boomerang.

Por un momento pensé que vendría a ayudarme, sin embargo me di cuenta de que no era así al ver que me apuntaba a mi con aquél enorme boomerang. Ahora tan sólo esperaba que de un momento a otro apareciese Miroku y a pesar de eso me tomó por sorpresa cuando calló repentinamente sobre mí y comenzó a ahorcarme. Caí al suelo con Miroku sobre mí, su mirada al igual que la de Inuyasha y Sango sólo se veía una cosa… sed de sangre.

Y de pronto todo comenzó muy rápido, un segundo después de que Miroku cayese sobre mí, Inuyasha atacaba a Sesshoumaru mientras que Sango se acercaba lentamente a mí. Aquello parecía una película de terror… una película en que ninguno quisiese estar.

— Mi…Miroku —logré decir al fin. Aunque aún no lograba quitar sus manos de mi cuello, sentía como lentamente mis fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo. En ese momento vi como algo rojo se acercaba rápidamente, era Inuyasha que había sido lanzado por Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha golpeo de lleno a Miroku haciendo que este cayera bastante lejos de mí, aunque aún se encontraba Sango cerca de ahí.

Pronto comencé a sentir como la sangre regresaba a mi cabeza, pero aquello no duraría mucho si no me movía de ese lugar y sin pensarlo otra vez me levanté del suelo pero mis piernas no soportaron mi peso y caí… aunque no en el suelo, Sesshoumaru estaba ahí, a mi lado. Me levantó sin esfuerzo alguno hasta que pude levantarme por mi misma, sentí su penetrante mirada buscando la mía… levanté la vista y me encontré por un segundo con aquéllos dorados ojos.

Pero aún nada había terminado, Inuyasha se preparaba para atacar una vez más; tal vez por acto reflejo o porque en realidad quería hacerlo, Sesshoumaru se puso frente a mí, protegiéndome. En ese instante me acordé de Shippou, me pregunté en donde estaría… voltee a todas partes intentando ver algo que se moviera pero no había nada, tal vez y Shippou no le fuese de utilidad a Naraku, de cualquier forma así sería mejor… no quería que Shippou saliera herido.

Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a Inuyasha una flecha sagrada atravesó su pecho… todos volteamos a ver de donde había venido aquélla flecha, aunque yo ya lo presentía… era una flecha de Kikyo. Al verla me dio tristeza, tan sólo pensar que una vez más tuviera que sellar a Inuyasha en un sueño eterno, una vez más su corazón se partía.

Inuyasha cayó lentamente en el suelo viendo fijamente a Kikyo con una expresión de tristeza, se iba transformando una vez más a aquél hanyou que recordaba, y aquélla mirada llena de odio desapareció… hubiese querido que su última mirada la dirigiera a mí, pero su mirada no se apartó de la de Kikyo.

Aún quedaban Sango, Miroku y Kirara… quienes se abalanzaron sobre Sesshoumaru, lo que… era algo ridículo. Éste utilizó la Tenseiga y los tres cuerpos quedaron tirados sobre el suelo, parecía que descansaban… pero no estaba segura.

Volví la mirada hacia Kikyo… pero ésta había desparecido.

— Se ha ido… —dije en voz baja. Sesshoumaru comenzaba a caminar…— espera… —le dije— ¿a dónde vas? —pregunté tontamente.

— Creí que habías dicho que buscarías la perla de Shikon —dijo pensativo sin mirar a verme— así que… andando.

—… ¡Sí! —dije un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, pero me alegraba tanto que Sesshoumaru viniese conmigo.

Comenzamos a caminar ya a medio día… no íbamos muy rápido pero a Sesshoumaru parecía no importarle demasiado, no hablábamos… pero aún así me sentía cómoda en aquél silencio. Iba detrás de él… y veía sorprendida su forma de caminar, parecía altanero y enigmático. Al fin sentía con claridad en donde se encontraba la perla de Shikon, estaba en lo que parecía ser una cueva a nivel del suelo… nuestro pequeño viaje parecía que llegaba a su fin.

Debía decirle algo a Sesshoumaru, pero mi boca no opinaba igual que yo. De cualquier forma me acerqué más a Sesshoumaru y lo tomé de la mano con cautela, miré al suelo con el corazón casi saliendo por mi boca, y estuvo a punto de salirse al sentir como Sesshoumaru estrechaba mi mano aún más y volteaba la mirada hacia mí.

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar justo enfrente de la cueva, al fin estaba a su alcancé el poder regresar todo como era antes… y ahora era cuando comenzaba a titubear, era verdad que quería que mis amigos e Inuyasha volvieran… pero también era cierto que si hacía lo que se suponía debía hacer, estaba segura de que Sesshoumaru la olvidaría… y no quería que eso pasará.

Pero quería demasiado a sus amigos... y a Inuyasha… y sobre todo, a Sesshoumaru… quien debía de extrañar estar con sus dos acompañantes, y ellos seguramente lo extrañaban a pesar de que estaban con él, no era lo mismo para nada.

Casi se había olvidado de aquéllos dos, venían caminando en absoluto silencio detrás de nosotros dos… la pequeña Rin y el sapo, Jacken. Y entonces me di cuenta que sería mejor para todos que todo esto quedara en el olvido, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido… a pesar de que le dolía el que Sesshoumaru ya no la recordaría y yo a él… tampoco.

La perla me llamaba, debía ir y terminar con todo esto.

**.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS) .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Haruhi96: Hola!! ^w^!! te agradezco inmensamente tu review!! me alegra  
mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior... en fin pues espero que este  
también te guste, aunque es algo más corto que el otro, pero igualmente espero  
tu review... nos vemos. Adiós!**

**Lis: Hola!! jajajaja tienes razón, Inuyasha tiene más vidas que un gato... y eso que  
se supone que es un perro... xD!! j ajajaja en fin, pues me alegra mucho que te  
haya gustado el capítulo anterior... y bueno, tienes razón aquéllo era obra de Naraku xD  
jajajaja... simplemente no puedo dejar de molestarlos xd... jojojoj pero bueno, espero  
y te guste este capítulo,... mil gracias por tu review... nos vemos. Adiós!**

**Natsuki Hikari: Hola!!! ^q^!! jajaja muchas gracias por dejarme tu review!!.. xD  
ohh no por favor no te suicides... u.u!! ahhh que cargaré en mi conciencia si lo haces...  
jajaja ok bueno... espero que te guste este capítulo y gomenasaii por la tardanz,  
en fin nos vemos que estés bien... Adiós!**

**Kyome-chan: Hola!!! ahhh bueo bueo.... aquí está el capítulo siguiente xD!! jajaj  
espero que te guste... seep!, bueno me parece que ya has entendido que  
efectivamente Inuyasha se encontraba en su forma de demonio xd! ejppp.. xD  
en fin nos vemos gracias por el review... nos vemos. Adiós!**

**.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (FIN REVIEWS) .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!! pues bueno, quisiera disculparme por haber tardo nuevamente  
en actualizar el fic, pero igualmente espero sus reviews... mil disculpas  
por la tardanza... nos vemos, gracias por los reviews que me  
animan a seguir adelante con este fic, nos vemos.**

**Adiós.**

******.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Atte: JENNY ACTHENZ) .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	15. Un último recuerdo

**Capítulo XIV  
by Jenny Acthenz**

**Un último recuerdo**

_"Realmente no estoy tan solo, ¿quién te dijo que te fuiste? Si uno no está donde el cuerpo, sino donde más lo extrañan. Y a ti se te extraña tanto." Ricardo Arjona._

Era realmente indescriptible la enorme tristeza que sentía por dentro al saber que pasaría al hacer que todo regresara a la normalidad.

Y aún así debía hacerlo, no sólo por mis amigos… si no por todas las personas que habían sido afectadas por la crueldad e inconsciencia de Naraku.

Nos encontrábamos frente a la cueva, a lo lejos escuché como la pequeña Rin jalaba a Jacken para poder ir a cortar algunas de las flores que crecían alrededor de la cueva, pronto nos quedamos sólo él y yo tomados de la mano.

Parecía que nada anormal pasaba, que ninguna tragedia había ocurrido… pero no era así, en mi rostro se reflejaba el cansancio y la ansiedad acumulada de todos estos días, y aún más por el hecho de que muy pronto todo acabaría.

Di un largo suspiro y comencé a caminar sin soltar la mano del youkai a quien una vez temí, pronto nos adentramos en la penumbra de la cueva, era tan densa la oscuridad que no tardé en tropezarme con mis propios pies, sin embargo no caí… él estaba ahí sosteniéndome.

De repente ya me encontraba muy cerca de él sintiendo como su gélido aliento chocaba contra mi cara, mi corazón latía desesperadamente intentando salirse de su lugar mientras sentía como su boca se acercaba lentamente hacia la mía y un por un segundo todo parecía perfecto.

Un aura cálida nos envolvió y de la nada la cueva se iluminó dejándonos ver en donde se encontraba la perla de Shikon, ésta yacía sobre unas rocas que parecían haber sido parte de algún altar o tumba. Ahí encima de estas brillaba con increíble fuerza la perla a pesar de ser completamente negra.

Sin saber exactamente como, logré tomar la perla entre mis manos a pesar del claro rechazo por su parte, a unos pasos de mi se encontraba Sesshoumaru sin apartar la vista de donde estaba, mis ojos no querían apartar la vista de su hermoso rostro pero me obligué a hacerlo ya que de otra forma probablemente me arrepentiría y haría algo estúpido.

Miré fijamente la perla y de pronto todo a mí alrededor oscureció con increíble rapidez. Lo último que sentí en aquel momento fue la mano de Sesshoumaru que me agarraba con firmeza, no obstante no fue suficiente para mantenerme junto a él, a pesar de que en verdad lo quería.

Al final me dejé llevar y cerrando los ojos abracé a mí a la perla de Shikon, debía purificarla lo más pronto posible costara lo que costara.

Mientras mi corazón seguía debatiéndose en mi interior sobre lo que quería realmente, mi mente y mi cuerpo actuaban por su cuenta, seguía purificando la perla y como si de una película se tratara, acudían a mi vagos momentos que había pasado con mis amigos, con Inuyasha y sobre todo los últimos días que había compartido con Sesshoumaru.

Me sentía cansada y sin ánimos de continuar y fue entonces cuando apareció su imagen, la última imagen que tenía de él, la que perduraría en mis recuerdos por siempre, aquél momento en que me besó. Eso fue suficiente para continuar y pedir en secreto un deseo… el deseo de no olvidarlo jamás, de no olvidar lo que había pasado con él.

Después de eso todo pasó rápidamente y tal parecía que ya no se distinguía el tiempo.

**.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Fuera de la narración de Kagome) .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En aquél mismo bosque en el que se encontraba la cueva, algo ocurría dentro de esta… una inmensa luz había aparecido de la nada y se había prácticamente tragado todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, fuera de esta Rin y Jacken parecían estatuas inmóviles en medio del bosque.

Dentro de la cueva se encontraba como si nada el apuesto youkai, quien permanecía de pie en inquietante silencio y aparente tranquilidad, mientras observaba fijamente un punto invisible frente a él. En donde hacia tan sólo unos segundos aquélla luz se la había llevado.

Él estaba consciente de lo que ocurriría si todo regresaba a la normalidad, y por mucho que intentase negarlo sabía que le importaba de sobremanera y a pesar de eso en ningún momento intentó detenerla pues confiaba en que era lo mejor tanto para ella como para él.

Ya se había resignado –para su sorpresa-, pero aún así tenía planeado permanecer en aquél lugar hasta que todo terminara, tal vez así y sólo así podría guardar un último recuerdo de ella en su memoria.

**.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS) .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**haruhi96:** hola!!! ^^!!! muchas gracias por el review.. seee estuvo corto el capi y este también xD!! jajajaja pero bueno, espero que igual te guste.. mil perdones por la demora, bueno pues ya practicamente se ha terminado el fic así que bueno pronto sabrás que ocurrirá, nos vemos, adiós!!!

**Natsuki Hikari:** jajajajaja ahhh seee see gomen!!! xD!! haberme olvidado de que te daban infartos con estos suspensos xD!! jajajajaja ahh pues has de perdonarme pero no he podido evitarlo xD!! jajajaja en fin pues bueno espero que te guste este capi,, ahhh ahh see see io también me preguntaba que pasaría con sessho xD!! jajajaja shipoou está bien de seguro dibujando con sus crayones xD!!! mil gracias por el review!!!....

**Chie Abi:** holaaaa linda!!! mil gracias por el review!!! see a mi también me encanta esta pareja no sé porque xD!! jajajajaja... ahh buno bueno pues me alegra tanto que te hayan gustado los capis!!! ^^!!! bueno aunque tardé bastante aquí ya está la continuación espero recibir review tuiio xD!! nos vemos, adiós!!!

**.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (FIN REVIEWS) .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Y bueno como ya se me ha hecho costumbre ,,, xD!! mil perdones por el retraso en la actualización del fic, pero bueno de cualquier forma me parece que deben saber que ya tengo terminado el fic tan sólo me falta transcribir, en fin pues muchas gracias por su apoyo,, nos vemos adiós!!!**

******.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Atte: JENNY ACTHENZ) .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	16. Al fin tú y yo

**Capítulo XV  
by Jenny Acthenz**_**  
**__"Sé que no puedo volar, pero hay alguien que me hace sentir que lo puedo hacer, y esa persona eres tú." Anónimo._

Al fin tú y yo…

Toda aquella época de destrucción -por llamarla de algún modo- estaba por terminar, con tan sólo echar un vistazo alrededor se veía un campo básicamente sin vida a excepción de unas cuantas flores que crecían cerca de la cueva. Todo era silencio en ese momento, parecía que todo se había apagado que se había detenido, el viento soplaba con abrumadora calma y el sol se ocultaba detrás de enormes nubes oscuras que cada vez se apoderaban más del anterior cielo azul.

Sesshoumaru podía verlo desde dentro de la cueva, ya que exactamente arriba de donde se encontraba Kagome con la perla, ahí arria había un agujero que dejaba ver claramente el avance de las nubes. Veía apaciblemente como la oscuridad intentaba apoderarse de todo, tan sólo ahí en ese sitio había un destello de luz, un destello que antes no estaba por lo que éste quiso pensar que se trataba de ella.

Cerró los ojos durante un segundo y al abrirlos nuevamente ya se encontraba sentado en las raíces de un árbol, viendo como esa niña, Rin, corría detrás de Jacken intentando ponerle una corona de flores, volvió a parpadear pero permanecía en el mismo sitio como era de esperarse aunque en el fondo de su ser y de su cabeza sabía que algo hacia falta en aquélla escena, no obstante decidió no darle importancia poniéndose de pie dejó a Jacken a cargo para luego desaparecer entre el bosque, caminaba tranquilamente pero aquélla sensación de ausencia no lo abandonaba sintiéndose un tanto intranquilo, ahora corría por el bosque intentando despejar su mente y aquél instante algo llamó su atención, era claramente el olor de Naraku, una peste como esa era difícil de ignorar, y sin percatarse aquélla ausencia lo abandonó aunque pronto se daría cuenta de que encontraría lo que le faltaba.

Seguía corriendo hacia el lugar de donde se despedía todo aquél nauseabundo olor, no fue difícil pues en cuestión de minutos ya había llegado al lugar donde momentos después llegó su medio hermano, Inuyasha, junto con todo aquél grupo de humanos.

De pronto un aroma le resultó familiar y al voltear a ver se encontró con la achocolatada mirada de aquélla extraña sacerdotisa, la observó durante un momento más y se dio cuenta de que aquél aroma tan familiar y que le erizaba la piel pertenecía a esa chiquilla de ropas extrañas, algo molesto e irritado volvió la mirada hacia Naraku quien ya era atacado por Inuyasha.

Cerró los ojos y aquélla sensación se desvaneció un poco aunque no desaparecía del todo, aún así intentó concentrarse en atacar a Naraku, aunque parecía que sería fácil terminar con él, al fin habían podido encontrarlo en ese instante en el que pierde sus poderes sobrenaturales, estaba en clara desventaja pero no era sabio confiarse demasiado.

En medio de la pelea la sacerdotisa de barro había sido sorprendida por Naraku quien la tenía en una de sus garras lista para matarla, Inuyasha atacaba como demente intentando llegar hasta la sacerdotisa, mientras tanto la chiquilla se defendía como podía de los monstruos que atacaban desde el cielo, los otros humanos peleaban con avidez.

Sin embargo eran demasiados los monstruos y los dos humanos -la exterminadora y el monje- se encontraban exhaustos, malheridos y al límite de sus fuerzas, ya no les era posible seguir peleando por lo que el pequeño kitsune hizo un campo de fuerza en donde estos se refugiaron hasta recuperar fuerzas. Ya sólo quedaban ellos dos -Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha- y la sacerdotisa. Naraku aprovechaba la desesperación de Inuyasha para maquinar un plan distinto a lo que tenía planeado, a Naraku siempre le ha encantado jugar con sus oponentes y que mejor lastimando a alguien más, mientras Inuyasha intentaba liberar a Kikyo, Naraku lanzó su ataque e Inuyasha se quedó estupefacto ante el inminente ataque.

Inuyasha se quedó de piedra al comprender que aquél ataque no iba para Kikyo sino para Kagome, volvió la mirada completamente horrorizada hacia donde se escuchó el grito ahogado de Kagome, sin embargo lo que vio lo dejó confuso aunque inmensamente agradecido.

Allí ante la sorpresa de todos, se encontraba Sesshoumaru frente a Kagome gracias al campo de fuerza de su espada había podido proteger a Kagome. Inuyasha seguía sin entender bien que es lo que había ocurrido, según recordaba Sesshoumaru se encontraba aún más lejos de Kagome que él, y aún así había llegado a tiempo. Naraku había soltado a Kikyo, tan sólo la había utilizado de carnada...

Al ver entonces que las dos estaban a salvo atacó por detrás a Naraku quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo quedando algo destrozado.

Mientras tanto Kagome aún veía a su salvador, a Sesshoumaru, y una sensación familiar hizo que se le detuviera el corazón, algo dentro de su cabeza decía que había algo que había olvidado y que era hora de recordarlo, Sesshoumaru volteó un poco y dijo con tono sereno "¿Estás bien?", Kagome no creía que le estuviera preguntando eso y movió la cabeza diciendo que sí, un momento después Sesshoumaru se había ido contra Naraku.

Luego de eso todo pasó tan rápido, que realmente aún no terminaba de procesar el hecho de que habían logrado derrotar a Naraku, había sido un golpe de lleno hacia él, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kikyo y ella, quienes habían logrado finalmente la proeza de acabar con Naraku.

Habían pasado días, quizá semanas de eso, ahora nos encontrábamos en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, ya no había nada que hacer, ya habíamos utilizado la perla de Shikon y ahora tanto Kohaku como Kikyo se encontraban vivos, aunque esta última estaba aún un poco debilitada por la batalla.

Todos se me quedaban viendo con algo así como pena, aunque yo ya les había dicho que estaba bien, que no importaba que lo entendía; aunque quizá no estuvieran muy convencidos por el hecho de que cada vez que podía iba a dar una vuelta por el bosque y cuando me hablaban me encontraban distraída, aunque no era por Inuyasha, en absoluto, me alegraba ver que al fin Inuyasha podría estar con Kikyo, yo en cambio cada día salía al bosque en busca de algo específico más bien de alguien... de Sesshoumaru.

Desde aquél momento de la pelea había empezado a recordar lo que había pasado y ahora planeaba encontrarlo, ya que guardaba la esperanza de que él también lo recordara. Era por eso que todo el tiempo estaba atenta a cualquier indicio que le indicara que podía estar por los alrededores.

Ya era mediodía y ella iba llegando de casa, de mi época, me quedó observando como las copas de los árboles se movían suavemente junto al viento, y entonces algo me instó a volver la mirada hacia su izquierda, esa boca, ese rostro, era él... en verdad era él, me quedé en aquél sitio sin saber que hacer, me observaba con penetrante mirada y de la nada una mueca de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sonreí automáticamente, tomé aliento mientras veía como él extendía su mano, en ese momento sentí como si algo en mi interior estañara... como si toda mi sangre hirviera, sentía como mis mejillas se encendían de un color carmesí, corría hacia él y lo abrasé lo más fuerte que pude, al fin estábamos juntos y sabía que tal como yo él tampoco me dejaría ir.

**.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (AGRADECIMIENTOS) .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!! bueno me da muchísimo gusto escribir al fin esto xD!, jajajajaja ciertamente pensé que jamás terminaría de escribir este fanfic, pero por fin he aquí el final de todo este embrollo xD!. **

**Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado todo el fanfic, o al menos la mayor parte de él, agradezco muchísimo su apoyo, sus reviews son los que me hacen seguir escribiendo, se los agradezco, y espero que pasen un feliz año nuevo. **

**P.D.: Por favor, podrían mandarme sus comentarios sobre que les pareció el fanfic en general, se los agradeceré… gracias!!.**


End file.
